


A Growing Family

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Tales of the Winchester-Novak Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Child Death, Fluff, Grief, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Sex, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years later, Dean finds himself pregnant again with Castiel's second child. He births a beautiful baby girl named Emma, but tragedy soon strikes, and Dean and Castiel must find a way to get through the pain of their loss while preserving their family as well as their own relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Make a wish!” Castiel grins down at Damon, who has just turned four years old. The little boy grins and leans forward, blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Everyone around the table – Dean, Cas, Sam, Jo, and Ellen- begin to clap, and the four year old giggles and starts to clap his hands as well.

“What did you wish for, kiddo?” Dean asks, picking his son up and sitting him on his lap. Damon wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and buries his head in his omega father’s chest.

“I wished for a sister.” He grins. Dean grins and laughs, kissing his son’s head and placing a hand on his bulging stomach. Dean is four and a half months pregnant, and in three weeks he has a doctor’s appointment scheduled to find out the gender of the pup. He and Cas have been hoping for another boy, but evidentially Damon has been hoping for other things.

“That’s absolutely adorable.” Sam grins over at his brother. The omega grins and nods. Damon looks up at his father and giggles.

“I’m cute.” He says. Castiel reaches out and picks Damon up, sitting him on his lap.

“No you’re not, Damon. People say you’re cute, but they’re lying.”

Damon rolls his eyes. “No they’re not.”

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing at that. Dean smiles over at his mate and his son, shaking his head. Sam clears his throat.

“Excuse me, but… can we cut the cake?”

Dean nods, reaching for a knife and cutting the first slice of cake. Everyone ate and chatted happily. Eventually, six o’clock rolled around and it was time for Damon to go sleep. Dean tucked him into his bed, kissing his forehead softly.

“Happy birthday, sweetie. I love you.” He whispers. Damon smiles and hugs his dad around the neck.

“I love you too, daddy.” He says, then reaches out and hugs Dean’s pregnant belly. “I love you too.” He grins. Dean smiles and strokes his son’s hair out of his face.

“Good night, Damon.”

“Good night.” Damon sighs and plops back down on the bed, snuggling into his pillows. Dean chuckles and then leaves, the light off but leaving the door open. Then he goes into the living room and sits down between his brother and his mate.

“Hey puppy.” Cas smiles and leans over to give his mate a quick kiss. Dean smiles softly and wraps an arm around his Alpha’s shoulders.

“Hey. Damon’s asleep. Where’d Ellen and Jo go?”

“They had to leave… some emergency with Ash at the Roadhouse, or something.” Cas snorts. “That kid is going to burn the place down one of these days.”

“He really is.” Sam says, frowning. “He smokes weed in the back room, and sometimes when he lights the bong he isn’t so careful about it. Things get ugly fast.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at his eighteen year old brother. “And how would you know this, Sammy? Have you been sparking it up with Ash?”

Sam frowns and clears his throat. “First of all, nobody calls it sparking it up. And secondly, no I am not smoking dope with Ash. It’s only because he’s nearly burnt the house down so many times that I know anything.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean says, still frowning. Sam rolls his eyes and looks away from his brother. There is a moment of silence before Castiel clears his throat.

“When are you graduating from high school, Sam?”

“The ceremony is in three weeks, but my last day of school is next week.” Sam says, turning to face the Alpha. Castiel smiles.

“And you’re graduating second in your class, right?

“First, actually.” Sam boasts. “I’m valedictorian.”

Dean smiles and reaches out to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Good job, Sammy. You deserve it.”

Sam smiles a bit and swats Dean’s hand away. The omega laughs and stands up.

“How about I get you two some drinks, to celebrate?” He asks. Then, before anyone can protest, he walks off to the kitchen. Castiel looks on fondly as his mate waddles off to the kitchen. Sam suppresses the urge to gag and clears his throat.

“What was your class rank, Cas?”

“I was ranked sixth with a GPA of 4.0 when Dean and I graduated. But when I went to college, things got a lot harder. Don’t tell Dean, but I’m getting a C in my Psych class.”

“You are getting a C?” Sam’s eyes widen. Castiel shushes him.

“Quiet down, Sam.” He hisses, frowning over at the door to the kitchen, which Dean could walk through at any moment.

“You do know that he’s going to find out eventually, right?” Sam says. Castiel sighs.

“Yeah, but… I guess I just don’t want to disappoint him. I’ll try to get the grade up a bit before I let Dean know.”

Sam is about to respond when the door to the kitchen opens and Dean walks in with two beers and a soda. He hands the beers to Cas and Dean, the plops down between them.

“What’s up, guys?”

Sam frowns and looks down at the ground, away from his brother. Cas says nothing, and Dean’s lips turn downward.

“What’s wrong?’

“Nothing, puppy.” Cas says softly, leaning forward and laying a kiss on his mate’s forehead.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Sam says, and then he smiles at Dean. The omega shrugs and leans into Castiel’s chest, sipping on his soda.

“Alright. You guys want to watch the game?”

And that was the end of it.

Dean and Castiel sit in the second row at Sam’s graduation. Damon sits on Castiel’s lap, and the Alpha has to keep shushing the little guy as the principal drones on with his boring speech. By the time it’s finally over, even Dean is starting to fall asleep.

Then Sam gets up to give his valedictorian speech. Dean can literally see all of the girls swooning as Sam talks. His speech is short and concise, but also powerful and full of emotion. Near the end he gets a bit choked up, but he stays strong and finishes his speech. Everyone starts to clap and cheer. Dean and Jo are the loudest of them all, screaming and whistling for Sam.

When Sam finally gets his diploma and graduation is over, he finds his family and they all leave to go out to dinner. Even Ash joins them, which is very nice.

Dean and Cas wind up leaving early because Damon is so tired. He falls sleep in Dean’s arms on the way home, his tiny head nuzzling Dean’s chest as he snores softly. Dean smiles down at his son and kisses his forehead. Cas looks over at his mate and reaches for his hand, which the omega gives to him without hesitation.

“I love you, Dean.” He says softly. Dean smiles.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

One month later, Cas and Dean find out the gender of their baby. Dean is sitting in the exam chair at the obstetrician's office, and the nurse, a blonde woman named Meg, is pressing the wand to his sticky stomach, smiling.

“And there’s your pup, right there.” She points to the screen, where there is a small, gray little blob on the screen. Dean smiles and grabs Castiel’s hand. The Alpha clears his throat.

“Boy or girl?” He asks.

Meg moves the wand a little, then smiles over at the two mates.

“It’s a girl. Congratulations.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he grins up at Cas. “A girl…”

Castiel smiles widely and leans down to kiss Dean’s forehead, putting his hand on the omega’s bulging stomach. “A little girl.” He whispers.

Dean laughs and grins up at his mate. Castiel smiles at Meg and thanks her for her help as she puts the wand away. He then picks up a baby wipe and starts to wipe Dean’s stomach off. Dean continues to smile up at him, humming softly.

“I guess that Damon was right.”

Castiel chuckles and smiles. “I guess he was.” Then he leans down and kisses Dean’s inflated stomach, making the omega blush. Cas pulls his shirt back down over his stomach and helps his mate up, wrapping an arm around his middle.

“You ready to go tell Damon he’s going to have a little sister?”

“Totally.”

They arrive home half an hour later. Castiel goes to the door as Dean waddles in after him, and they go straight upstairs to the living room. They walk in to find the living room a mess. Castiel’s brother Gabriel sits in the middle of the room, building a tower of wood blocks with Damon. He looks up when Dean and Cas walk in and smiles.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi daddy!” Damon hops up and runs to Dean, knocking over the tower he and Gabriel were making as he went. Gabriel sighed.

“Damon, that’s the fourth time you’ve knocked it over. How are the prince and the princess ever going to live happily ever after if they don’t have a house?” he whines. Damon turns around and shrugs at him.

“Sorry, Uncle Gabe.” He says. Gabriel huffs and starts to rebuild the castle. Castiel rolls his eyes at his brother and then smiles down at his son.

“Hey, honey, guess what we found out today?” He says, crouching down beside Damon. Damon turns and smiles at his Alpha father.

“What?”

“You know the pup that’s growing in Daddy’s tummy?”

“Yeah.” Damon nods. Castiel smiles.

“It’s a girl. You’re going to have a little sister.”

Damon gasps and starts to bounce up and down, his long, black hair falling into his eyes and flopping all over his face. “Yay!” he yells, the bounces back to his uncle and grabs Gabriel’s arm.

“Uncle Gabe, Uncle Gabe! Guess what?” he yells. Gabriel smiles up at him.

“What is it, buddy?” He ask a, smiling brightly at the four year old. Damon is so excited that he can hardly form a coherent sentence.

“I’m gonna hava lil’ sister!” he squeals. Gabriel grins and ruffles his nephew’s hair.

“That’s terrific, buddy! What’s her name going to be?”

“We don’t know yet.” Dan answers Gabriel’s question, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Then he turns and looks at Cas lovingly. “We’ll have to make a list.”

Castiel smiles softly and reaches fro Dean’s hand, picking it up and kissing it. Dean looks over at him and his face splits into a smile.

Later that night, Castiel is lying on his and Dean’s bed reading. Dean walks into the room and sighs, leaning against the door. “Damon finally fell asleep. I had to read _Where the Wild Pups Are_ to him like three time before he fell asleep.”

Castiel snorts and shakes his head, sitting up and putting his book down. “His thirst for literary knowledge is astounding. I think we’ve got a little genius on our hands.” Castiel smiles. Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

“Yeah, well, if that’s the case I think we’re going to need to buy some new books.” He says. Then he sighs and sits down on the bed, pulling his food into his lap and rubbing it. Castiel frowns slightly and leans forward, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“Would you like to take a bath with me?” His voice is deep and gravelly. Dean shivers ever so slightly and leans back in his mate’s arms.

“That sounds nice…”

“Yeah.” Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s neck, running his hands over his mate’s swollen stomach. Dean squirms a little and turns his neck so that he can kiss Castiel softly, licking gently at Castiel’s bottom lip. The Alpha opens up his mouth and lets Dean push his tongue in. He hums softly and hugs Dean close, his hands moving up and down over the omega’s body.

“Cas…” Dean moans softly, tilting his neck back. Castiel growls softly and licks a stripe up Dean’s neck before reaching the omega’s mark. He kisses it once before sinking his teeth into the skin there. It takes everything in Dean not to howl in pleasure and cum right there. Instead he lets out a soft groan and melts in Castiel’s arms, shivering in pleasure.

“Cas…” He breathes. “We should… we should go…” He is shushed by a soft kiss from Castiel, who smiles at him.

“It’s okay, puppy. I’m going to take care of you.” He whispers. Then, he cradles Dean in his arms and stands up, carrying the pregnant omega to their bathroom. He sets him down on the edge of the tub and begins to fill it up with warm water. Then he stands back up, winks at his mate, and strips all of his clothes off. Once he is completely naked, he looks down at Dean and smiles.

“Why are you still wearing your clothes?” he flirts, stepping past Dean and sitting down in the tub. He sighs as he lays back in the warm water, watching Dean scramble to get all of his clothes off. Once the omega is completely naked, Castiel sits up and holds his arms out.

“Come here.” He says. Dean steps into the tab and settles himself between Cas’s legs, leaning against the Alpha’s broad chest. He sighs happily and looks up at Cas, who smirks and runs his hands over Dean’s big stomach.

“How is it that you look so beautiful when you’re pregnant?” Cas whispers, nipping his mate’s neck. Dean purrs.

“I guess it’s just because I’m so awesome.”

Castiel laughs loudly and grins at Dean, nipping his neck again and reaching down lower. His hands travel below Dean’s bulging stomach, his fingers wrapping around the oemga’s shaft. Dean gasps and throws his head back, closing his eyes as Cas begins to stroke him slowly.

“Hmm…” Castiel smiles and bites Dean’s ear lobe, squeezing his cock a little as he speaks. “Should I get you off like this? Or should I fuck you?”

“F-fuck me…” Dean whines, squirming a little. The scent of omega arousal fills the room, and slick gushes out of Dean’s hole and into the water. Castiel growls and squeezes Dean’s cock again, pressing his thumb against the wet slit. The omega whimpers and bucks his hips.

“So needy… Beg for me, Dean.”

“Cas…” Dean whines, squirming a little and trying to turn around. But Cas grabs his hips and holds him in place, growling.

“Do as I say, Dean.”

Dean whimpers again and nods, leaning against his mate and running a hand over his chest. “Please fuck me, Cas. Please… give me your knot. I want to feel it in me. I want you…” He says breathlessly. Cas moans softly and reaches around Dean’s body, rubbing a finger against the omega’s slick hole. He pushes one in and Dean moans. One finger is quickly followed by two, and then Dean starts to grind down on the fingers.

“So sexy…” Cas murmurs as Dean fucks himself down on the Alpha’s fingers. Dean moans and bites his lips, moving his hips around. Castiel crooks his fingers up to hit the omega’s prostate and smirks as Dean groans. He crooks his fingers again and continued to hit that spot, watching as Dean falls apart around him.

Dean reaches down between castiel’s legs and grabs the Alpha’s hard cock, stroking up and down the long shaft. Castiel moans and closes his eyes, his fingers stilling isndie of Dean for a few moments as he enjoys the feeling of Dean’s hands on him.

“Puppy…” he hisses through his teeth, pulling Dean closer by the hips. Water sloshes around the tub and Dean huffs, grabbing the edges and positioning himself so that he can ride Cas’s cock comfortably. The Alpha watches with hooded eyes, heling Dean when he can. 

Once the omega is ready to take Cas’s cock, who shoots the Alpha a smile before slowly sinking down. He hisses a little at the stretch, but soon grows used to it and starts to slowly bounce up and down, holding onto his belly as he does so. Castiel moans and throws his head back, Dean’s hole like a vice on his cock. He thrusts his hips up a couple times to meet Dean’s, hitting his prostate and making the omega moan loudly.

They fuck slowly, Castiel’s knot swelling gradually and occasionally catching on Dean’s stretched out rim. Meanwhile, the omega shivers above him, his small, hard cock curved upwards towards his bulging stomach. Castiel groans and grabs Dean’s cock, stroking up and down a few times before the omega simply explodes and coats his own pregnant belly in cum.

That’s it for Castiel. His knot swells to full size and locks him inside of Dean as he cums into Dean again and again. His cock twitches seven times before he’s finally done, left to pant and moan underneath his mate. Dean smiles lazily and leans down to kiss Castiel’s lips softly.

“How was that?” he pants. Castiel moans in response, too spent to form a full sentence. Dean chuckles and lays across his mate, getting comfortable since he knows they will be stuck together for at least a half an hour. Slowly. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean as well and kisses his neck softly.

“That was amazing, puppy.”


	3. Chapter 3

The months fly by (too fast, in Dean’s opinion) and before he knows it, he is nine months pregnant. There are three weeks until his due date now, and he prefers to spend all of his time sitting on the couch, snuggled up with Damon watching cartoons. That is actually what he is doing right now. Damon is sitting on his lap watching Barney as Dean reads on his phone.

The door opens and Cas steps in, hanging up his coat. Damon squeals and jumps off of Dean’s lap, running to his Alpha father.

“Daddy, daddy!”

“Hey, sweetie.” Castiel smiles and lifts Damon up, spinning him around and then bringing him down for a raspberry on the stomach. Damon squeals again and kicks his feet.

“Daddy! Let me down!” he giggles. Castiel grins and puts his son back on the floor. The boy runs off to his room and Cas laughs, walking over to the living room where Dean is still sitting on the couch. He sits down on the arm of the seat and reaches out, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“How are you feeling, puppy?” He asks softly, reaching out to rub Dean’s stomach. The omega hums and leans into Castiel’s touch.

“Just tired. My feet are killing me.”

“Do you want me to rub them for you?” Cas asks. Dean shakes his head and leans up to give his mate a quick kiss.

“I’ll be fine. Do you want me to get started on dinner?” Dean asks, sitting up a little like he’s about to get up. Cas shakes his head.

“No, puppy, it’s okay. Let’s just order a pizza.”

“Alright.” Dean smiles and lays back on the couch. Castiel smiles and leans down to give Dean another kiss, but at that moment Damon runs back into the room.

“Daddy, look what Uncle Sam gave me!” he yells, holding up a G. I. Joe action figure. Castiel smiles and reaches out, picking Damon up and sitting him on his lap.

“Sam gave that to you? When?”

“Today. He and Aunt Jo came over.” He grins, moving the G. I. Joe around on his father’s lap, adjusting the arms and legs periodically. Cas watches his son with a faint smile, running his fingers through the little boy’s thick, black hair. Then he turns to look at Dean, who is squirming in discomfort.

“What’s up?’ He asks, frowning slightly. Dean huffs.

“She’s dancing on my bladder.” He grumbles. Cas raises an eyebrow.

“Then get up and go to the bathroom.”

Dean blushes and looks away. “I… I can’t…”

Castiel’s frown deepens. “What do you mean, you ‘can’t’? Just get up and go.”

“Cas… I… I’m too big.” He blushes, not looking at his mate. “I can’t get up.”

Cas’s eyes widen and he snorts in laughter. Dean glares at him, but Cas only laughs harder. Damon looks up at his Alpha father and smiles.

“What’s funny, daddy?”

Castiel chuckles and shakes his head as Dean shoots daggers in his direction. “Nothing, Damon. Just… I need you to get off my lap. Your father needs my help getting up.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “I don’t need your help, Cas. I can manage on my own.”

“Oh, come on puppy, don’t be like that.”

“Screw you, Cas.” Dean grumbles, trying to stand up. He gets so close, but then his weight pulls him right back down onto the couch. He groans and tries again, but the same thing happens. Finally, Cas stands up and offers a hand to his mate.

“Come on, let me help you.” He says. Dean glares at him but grabs his hand anyway, allowing the Alpha to pull him up. Castiel immediately wraps his mate up in a hug, nuzzling his cheek. Dean scowls and tries to pull away, but Cas has a strong hold on him.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you.” He whispers. Dean rolls his eyes.

“You’re a jerk, Cas.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Cas grins.

“I need to pee.” Is Dean’s response. Castiel smiles a little and lets his mate go. The omega darts off to the bathroom as fast as he can, his hands resting on his huge stomach. As soon as Dean leaves, Cas sits back down on the couch and Damon hops up onto his lap. Cas leans in and kisses his forehead.

“Damon, if there’s anything I ever teach you, let it be this.” He starts. Damon looks up at Cas with wide, unblinking green eyes. “Never laugh at a pregnant omega. They will rip you to shreds.”

Damon nods, looking back at his G. I. Joe and playing with it for a few seconds. Then he looks up at Cas again, frowning.

“Is father an omega?”

“Yes, he is. And I’m an Alpha.” Castiel responds. Damon nods, a pensive expression on his face.

“Hmm… Is father going to rip you to shreds?” he asks. Castiel chuckles.

“God, I hope not.” He says, just as Dean waddles back into the room. He is still glaring at Cas as he comes to sit beside him, but not so much. Damon looks over at Dean as he sits down, then shifts so that he is snuggled up to the omega’s side. Dean smiles and wraps his arms around the boy.

“Hey, honey. Are you having fun playing with your G. I. Joe?”

“Yeah.” He says softly, burying his face in his omega father’s chest and sniffing. Dean rubs his back and leans down to kiss his hair.

“Do you want to eat?”

“Yeah.” He responds. Dean looks over at his mate, who nods and pulls out his cell phone. The Alpha dials the number for Dominoes and gets up, walking away to make the call. As Castiel walks away, Damon looks up at Dean.

“You’re not going to rip daddy to shreds, are you?” He squeaks. Dean frowns and looks down at his son, confused.

“Of course not… I love daddy. Why would you think that?”

Damon takes a deep breath of what must be relief, then turns his head away from Dean. “Because he laughed at you.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, confused by his son’s odd reasoning. So he simply leans down and kisses Damon’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, Damon, I’m not going to rip daddy to shreds, or anything. He just upset me a little bit, earlier… but I still love him. And I still love you.”

Damon smiles a little and looks up at his omega father. “I love you too.”

Two weeks later, Dean is basically ready to give birth. His and Castiel’s bedroom has become nothing more than a big nest. Dean has collected blankets from all over the house and set them up on the bed. There are about twenty pillows stacked at the head of the mattress, as well as a pile of Castiel’s old, sweaty tee shirts. He has stolen three fluffy towels from Sam’s house as well (“They smell like you, Sammy!” “You’re weird, Dean.”) All of Damon’s blankets and stuffed animals have been moved into the bed, and Dean, Cas and Damon sleep in the nest together every night.

But Dean still has a week left until his due date, and its September 10th. Damon’s first day of school. Castiel takes the day off from college and accompanies Dean to the preschool so that they can drop Damon off together. The little boy is surprisingly willing to go, and Dean winds up being the one to throw a ‘tantrum’ when it’s time for him and Cas to leave the day care center. But then Castiel promises to bring him out to brunch, and Dean’s rumbling stomach distracts him from the anxiety he feels with leaving Damon at the preschool.

“It looked like he was already making some friends when we left him.” Castiel says as the waitress takes his and Dean’s menus away. He shrugs in response, staring down at the table. Castiel reaches out and tilts Dean’s chin up, pursing his lips at the frowning omega.

“Hey, listen to me. He’s going to be fine.”

Dean sighs and nods. “I know… I guess I’m just nervous. I haven’t spent a day without him since the day he was born. And now…”

“He’s growing up, Dean.” Castiel’s lips twitch into a small smile. Dean frowns.

“I don’t want him to grow up.” He pouts. Cas frowns a little.

“Why not?”

“Because…” Dean bites his lip, looking away from his mate. “If he grows up… he won’t need me anymore.”

Castiel laughs, and Dean glares at him. The Alpha immediately apologizes, although he is still chuckling a little as he begins to speak.

“Dean, I think that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Damon will always need you. He will always love you. You’re his father – the man who gave birth to him- and he is never going to stop needing you.”

“But what if-”

“No ‘buts’.” Cas says, looking softly at Dean. He reached for the omega’s hand, taking it in his own and giving it a squeeze. “Damon may be growing up, Dean, but he will always need you. There’s no question in that.” Cas says sternly. Dean nods, licking his lips.

“I guess you’re right.” He murmurs. Castiel smiles.

“Of course I’m right.” He says softly. “Plus,” he adds, “It’s a good thing that Damon is a little more independent now. With the new pup coming, it’s kind of necessary. And trust me, she will definitely need you.”

Dean’s smile grew a little bit, and he rests a hand on his big stomach. “You’re right, Cas. You’re right.”

The Alpha smiles and brings Dean’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “Have you thought about names?” He asks. After four months of knowing the pup’s gender, Dean and Cas have yet to make a decision on her name. Although, they have narrowed the decision down to two names.

“I have.” Dean answers, rubbing his stomach. “I’m still undecided, though. Emma is such a pretty name… but Mary…” He sighs, licking his lips. “I’d like the pup to have my mother’s name. I feel like she would like that very much.”

Castiel smiles softly at his mate. “Well… what if we gave the pup both names? For instance, I used to know a girl named Grace Anna when I was in elementary school..”

Dean gasps and smiles. He is about to respond when their food arrives. Cas thanks the waitress and she scurries off, leaving Dean and Cas to their conversation. Dean grins at his mate.

“That’s an awesome idea. We could name her Emma Mary.” Dean smiles widely. Cas smiles back and picks up his fork and knife, slicing into his pancakes.

“Emma Mary.” He tests the name on his tongue. He looks at Dean softly and smiles. “It sounds like the name for a flower.”

Dean chuckles and rubs a hand over his stomach, looking down at it just as the pup kicks. He grins. “Our little flower.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Dean is picking Damon up from preschool when he feels a small twinge of pain in his lower stomach. He frowns, his hand resting on his lower stomach. The pain is throbbing, and it lasts for about a minute before it goes away.

“Shit…” he murmurs under his breath as Damon runs over to him and hugs his legs. The mother of one of the other preschoolers, a black haired woman named Lisa, looks over at him with concern.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean nods, slowly, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Yeah… I just… I think I just had a contraction.”

Lisa’s eyes widen and she stepped closer to Dean just as her son, Ben, runs up to her. She picks him up and sits him on her elbow, looking at Dean softly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want a ride home?”

“No, no… it’s alright. I’m just going to call my Alpha real quick.” Dean says, pulling out his cell phone. Lisa nods.

“Alright. I’ll see you around, Dean.” She says. Dean smiles a little bit.

“Bye, Lisa.” She walks away just as Dean hits send to call Cas. Damon looks up at his dad, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Are we gonna go home?” He whines. Dean nods, reaching down and ruffling his son’s hair.

“Yeah, sweetie. Just give dad a minute to make this phone call, alright?”

“Alright.” Damon grumbles. Dean smiles a little and waits as Castiel’s phone rings. He groans when it goes to voice mail.

“Call me back when you can, Cas. I think I’m in labor.” He says, then hangs up. He looks down at Damon and then squeezes the boy’s hand.

“Let’s go home, baby.”

“Yay!” Damon giggles and bounces up and down, letting go of his father’s hand and stumbling forward a couple steps. They make it to the car a couple minutes later. Dean buckles Damon up in his car seat and then climbs into the front, driving the short distance back to their house. Damon runs ahead of Dean, and the omega waddles up the front steps slowly, holding his stomach.

“Do you want something to eat?” he asks his son, who is already busy playing with his Legos. The four year old smiles at his father.

“Grilled cheese!” He grins. Dean nods and walks into the kitchen, slipping off his uncomfortable shoes along the way. He gets to work making his son a grilled cheese sandwich, and he makes one for himself as well. As he is walking back to the living room, he suddenly gets the compelling need to be in his nest. He huffs and rubs his stomach, walking over to Damon and touching his head.

“Honey, do you want to come lay with me in daddy and my bed? You can bring your Legos.”

“Alright.” Damon chirps, a big grin spreading across his face. He hops up, grabbing his Legos and cradling them in his shirt. He carries them with him to Dean and Cas’s bedroom, jumping up on the bed and dumping them. Dean follows, laying down in his nest and sighing. He hands one of the grilled cheese sandwiches to Damon, smiling as he watches him eat the entire thing.

Dean is caught off guard by the next contraction. It hasn’t even been forty minutes since the last one, and it hits him suddenly. He stifles a groan and rubs his hand over his stomach, letting out a big sigh when it’s over. Damon looks over at his father and frowns.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Damon. Dad’s just getting ready to bring your sister into the world.”

“Emma Mary?” Damon grins, leaning over to hug Dean’s tight stomach. The omega sighs and runs his fingers through his son’s hair.

“Yeah, buddy. She’s going to be here soon.”

“And then I can hold her?” Damon smiles up at his father. Dean nods.

“You can hold her all you want.”

“She’ll be my pup too, right?” Damon asks. Dean chuckles and nods.

“Sure, she can be your pup too.”

Damon smiles and buries his face in dean’s stomach, kissing the omega’s belly. Dean smiles and closes his eyes. He is just about to drift off when his phone starts to ring. He sits up, scrambling to find it in the sheets. When he finally does, he isn’t surprised that it’s Cas on the other end.

“Hey puppy, how you doing? I’m sorry I didn’t pick up; I was in class and my phone was on silent.”

“It’s alright, Cas. I’m alright. Damon and I are snuggling in the nest.”

Cas chuckles. “That must be one adorable sight. I wish I was there.”

“When are you going to get here? I’ve already had two contractions and it’s only been thirty seven minutes.”

“Geez, she’s not wasting any time, is she?”

“Little girl is ready to meet her family.” Dean smiles, rubbing his stomach. Castiel hums on the other end.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, puppy. Just hang in there.”

“Don’t get a speeding ticket or anything, Cas. Like I said, I’m fine.”

“Okay. Do you want to call somebody to watch Damon? I doubt we want him in the room while you’re giving birth.”

“Yeah,” dean says, threading his fingers through Damon’s long black hair as the boy lays against his stomach. “I’ll call Sammy and see if he can come by after his classes get out. As fast as these contractions seem to be progressing, I’m sure it’s still going to be a couple of hours before I’m ready.”

“Alright. I just pulled onto the parkway. I love you, Dean”

“I love you too.” The omega says, and then he hangs up. He immediately sends a text to his brother.

_“What time do your classes end?”_

Sam’s response is almost instantaneous. _“I get out of Econ at 3. Why?”_

_“I just went into labor and Cas and I need someone to watch Damon. It’s alright if you can’t make it.”_

_“No, I’ll be there. Are you okay?”_ Even through the text message, Dean can tell that Sam has his worried puppy dog face on. He rolls his eyes.

_“I’m fine. I’ll see you at 3.”_

_“See ya.”_

Dean smiles and tucks his phone away, pulling Damon closer to his chest so that he can kiss the boy on the head. Damon sighs and nuzzles his father’s side.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah.” Damon yawns. “We played jump rope at school today.”

“Did you have fun?”

“I tripped over the rope.” Damon grumbles sleepily. Dean smiles and kisses his son’s forehead.

“Practice makes perfect.” He pauses, waiting for a response, but Damon is silent. He sighs. “Get some sleep, honey. I’ll wake you up when daddy gets home.” But then he falls asleep as well.

That’s how Castiel finds them; snuggled up in the nest sleeping, arms around each other. He picks Damon up and goes to take him to his bedroom. Dean stirs when he does so, blinking up at his mate and smiling slowly.

“Hey.” He murmurs. Cas smiles.

“Hey.” He whispers, not wanting to wake Damon. “How you feeling?”

“Good. I think there’s another contraction coming.”

“I’ll be right back.” Cas says, and then he leaves with Damon. When he returns, he has a cool washcloth with him. He sits on the bed beside Dean and cups his face.

“Are you ready, puppy?”

Dean smiles and nods. “Yeah, I’m ready.” The he winces, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. The contraction burns, and Dean squirms a little on the bed. He sits up, stretching and trying to get comfortable. Cas rubs his back as the omega pants loudly.

“When is Sam going to be here?”

“His classes end at three. What time is it now?”

“Two o’clock. Do you know when the last contraction was?”

“About 1:30.” Dean answers, settling back into the pillows. Cas reaches out and rubs his mate’s forehead with the washcloth.

“You’re moving along pretty fast.”

“Yeah…” Dean chuckles. “She’s eager to meet her family.”

Cas reaches down and rubs Dean’s stomach, his lisp twitching into a small smile. “Our second pup…”

“How many do you want?” Dean laughs, smiling. Cas looks down at the omega and grins, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“With you, I want a thousand.” He whispers. Dean smiles and pecks Cas on the lips again.

“I’m not sure whether I should be flattered or scared.” Dean whispers. Castiel smiles and crawls into the bed beside his mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Be flattered, sweetheart. Now, rest. We have about twenty minutes until the next contraction, and you need your rest.”

Dean lays his head on Cas’s chest, nodding. “Okay.”

Dean closes his eyes but doesn’t go to sleep. Twenty-five minutes later Dean’s next contraction hits. He whimpers and leans forward, putting his hands on his knees and groaning.

“Damn…” He hisses, clenching his fists. He flops back down onto the bed as the contraction ends, panting. “I forgot how fucking badly this hurts.”

Castiel frowns and leans forward, kissing his mate’s forehead softly. “Do you need anything, puppy?”

“Whiskey.” Dean groans out, looking up at Cas with big green eyes. Castiel sighs.

“Anything else, sweetheart? Do you want me to get you something to eat?”

Dean shakes his head. “No… I had a grilled cheese after I brought Damon home from school.” He looks up at Cas and holds his arms out. “Can you just snuggle with me?”

Cas smiles and lays down, pulling Dean close and kissing his temple. The omega sighs and nuzzles Castiel’s neck, sighing softly.

Sam arrives half an hour later, when Dean is in the middle of a contraction. He is lying in his nest groaning when he and Cas hear the front door open. Castiel looks over his shoulder. 

“Sam.” He whispers. Dean whimpers.

“Go.” He pants, still clutching his stomach. Cas hops up and leaves the room, going to the door where Sam is. He smiles a little at the youngest Winchester.

“Hey. He’s in the middle of a contraction.”

“Oh. Is he alright? And where’s Damon?”

“Damon is taking a nap.” Cas says, glancing towards his son’s bedroom where the boy is sleeping. Then he looks back at Sam and smiles a little. “He’s doing just fine. His contraction is probably done by now, so if you want to come talk to him, we’ve got about twenty minutes.”

Sam nods and follows after Castiel into the master bedroom. Dean is propped up against the pillows in his nest, hugging one of Damon’s stuffed animals to his chest. As soon as he sees Sam walk in he drops it and covers it up with a blanket, blushing.

“Sammy, how you doing?”

Sam smiles a little. “I’m great, Dean.” He walks over to his brother, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Dean pushes him away, glaring at him.

“Just ‘cause I’m in labor doesn’t mean you need to treat me like a girl, Samantha.”

Sam rolls his eyes and sits down on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Sore.” Dean shrugs. Sam smiles.

“Have you guys decided on a name yet?”

Castiel grins and sits down on Dean’s other side, taking his hand in his own. “Emma Mary.”

Sam grins. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Yeah.” Dean blushes a little bit. They sit and idly chat for about fifteen minutes when the next contraction hits. Cas shews Sam out of the room, as per Dean’s request, and comforts the omega through the pain. It is as Dean is groaning in pain that Damon decides to wake up from his nap. Just as Dean collapses into his nest, panting and gasping for air, Damon walks into the room sucking on his thumb.

“Daddy…” he whines, tears shining in his eyes. Sam jogs in moments later, frowning.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop him…”

“It’s alright, Sam.” Castiel cuts his brother-in-law off, leaning down to pick Damon up. He frowns and wipes the boy’s tears away.

“What’s the matter, little guy?”

“I had a bad dream.” He sniffles. Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed and hugs him. Dean watches silently as his mate interacts with their son. “Well, then, it’s a good thing that it was just a dream, right?”

Damon sniffles and nods, looking over at Dean. “It was about Emma. She… she wasn’t waking up. You picked her up, dad, but she wasn’t waking up.” He whimpers as tears fill his eyes again. Dean frowns and reaches out for his son, Damon takes his hand and then crawls over, snuggling into Dean’s chest. The omega nuzzles his son’s face and sniffs his hair.

“Emma is going to be just fine, Damon. Soon she’ll be in our arms, alright?”

“You promise?” He croaks. Dean nods and kisses Damon’s head.

“I promise. But in order for that to happen, I need you to be a good boy and go with your Uncle Sam. He’ll play hide and seek with you.”

Damon smiles and nods. “Okay, daddy, I’ll be a good boy.” He hops up off the bed and goes to the doorway, where Sam is standing. Sam picks up his nephew and leaves, closing the door behind him. As it closes, Cas looks over at Dean and frowns.

“The poor thing… I hate it when he has nightmares.”

“Me too.” Dean grits out, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Castiel comes and sits by his mate’s side, taking his hand. Dean squeezes it, hard.

“I think we should get your pants off.” He whispers. Dean nods, spreading his legs and allowing Cas to peel off his sweaty pajama pants. Once Dean is completely bare below the hips, he spreads his legs and sighs.

“Take a look and tell me how far along I am.” He says. Cas nods and ducks his head between Dean’s legs, frowning slightly.

“You look like you’re maybe eight or nine inches so far. You should be ready to push pretty soon.”

Dean nods, his teeth gritted in pain as another contraction hits. He growls and leans forward, putting his hands on his knees.

“Fuck…” he hisses. He feels something inside of him move, the pup drops, and then he is whimpering in pain as he feels the pressure of the pup’s head on his cervix. Meanwhile, there is a big puddle of water forming underneath him from his amniotic sac just popping.

“Cas!” he groans loudly, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. Tears run down his face and he moans in pain. “I’m going to die…”

“You’re not going to die, Dean. Just push.”

“This hurts so much…” he whimpers just before he bears down and pushes as hard as he can. He draws his knees up to try and open himself up more. It relieves the discomfort of the labor only slightly, but Dean can definitely feel the difference. He closes his eyes and breathes through the contraction, finally collapsing back onto the sheets after almost a full minute.

“It didn’t hurt this much last time.” Dean growls, glaring at Cas. The Alpha puts his hands up.

“Don’t look at me, babe.”

“Oh shut up, this is all your fault.” Dean grumbles. Castiel smiles and leans down, kissing his mate’s forehead gently. Dean sighs and leans against cas just as the next contraction starts.

“Ahh!” He yelps in pain, holding his stomach and closing his eyes as tears run down his face. He pulls his knees up and pushes as hard as he can. Due to all the effort, milk squirts from his nipples and soaks his shirt. Dean screams in pain, throwing his head back and letting his legs fall back on to the bed.

“I can’t do it, Cas. It hurts too much…” he breaths. Cas shakes his head an drabs Dean’s hand.

“You can do it, puppy. Just push as hard as you can. I’m right here.”

Dean whimpers and lifts his legs again, bearing down with all the strength he has. Milk leaks in stream from his nipples, soaking his shirt. There is a continuous flow of milk from his nipples for the rest of the birth.

“You’re crowning, Dean.” Castiel’s voice is like an angel singing. Dean groans loudly and pushes once more. The pup head stretches his rim so wide it seems almost impossible. Then the head is out and the shoulders are rotating… Castiel catches the pup and smiles, lifting her up as she starts to cry. The omega grins as Cas hands him the child. He wraps her up in a nearby blanket and tugs his shirt off, bringing her close to his chest. She immediately latches on to on of Dean’s leaking nipples, making tiny content noises as she sucks on his chest.

Castiel covers Dean’s torso and legs up with a blanket before opening the door and calling for Sam. He walks in, Damon in his arms. The four year old gasps and smiles when he sees his little sister.

“Let me see!” he gasps, squirming free from Sam’s grasp and hopping up onto the bed. He climbs over to the spot where Dean is laying, snuggling into his father’s side. The omega smiles over at Damon.

“Hey, honey.” He says hoarsely. Damon smiles.

“Hey, daddy. Is this Emma?”

“It sure is.” Dean smiles up at Cas, who has just sat down on his other side. “Emma Mary Novak. Your new baby sister.”

The happy family is too caught up in their own world to even notice Sam taking a picture and sending it to all of their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel takes a leave of absence from college so that he can stay home with Dean and help take care of the pup. In the morning he takes Damon to preschool, then comes home and does homework on his computer while snuggling with Dean on the couch. The baby is happy and healthy, and she spends most of her time sleeping and nursing. She is nothing like Damon was when he was a pup (he liked to cry a lot). Dean and Cas are already head over heels in love with her.

Right now, Castiel is in the kitchen cooking lunch for himself and his omega as Dean nurses Emma on the couch. Castiel is cooking hamburgers for the first time in 9 months (the smell of them cooking would always have Dean throwing up when he was pregnant). Castiel is happy to finally be able to cook his favorite meal. As he is frying the burgers in the pan, he can hear Dean singing softly to their daughter.

“Hey Jude… don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better… Remember to let her into your heart, then you can make it better…” Dean’s singing is soft, but Castiel can still hear it from the kitchen. He smiles a little and flips one of the burgers, listening a little closer to his mate’s voice.

“Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made… to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better…”

Castiel turns the burner off and serves the burgers onto their buns, placing them on two plates and carrying them into the dining room. Then he goes to the living room and stands in the doorway, watching his mate sing to their daughter. Emma is currently cradled close to dean’s chest, her eyes closed as she sucks on his nipple. He hums softly to her, stroking a thumb over her tiny blonde head.

“And anytime..,” he hums, “you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders. For well, you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool… By making his world a little colder.” Dean smiles as Emma pulls away from his nipple, pursing her lips and looking up at him with brilliant blue eyes. “Nah, nah, nah nah, nah, nah… nah, nah, nah….”

Castiel smiles fondly and clears his throat. Dean looks up at his mate and smiles brightly.

“Hey, Cas. Is lunch ready?”

“Yeah, it is.” Castiel says, walking over to Dean and sitting on the arm of the couch. He leans down to kiss the omega’s cheek. “You have a beautiful voice.”

Dean blushes furiously and clears his throat. “I was just trying to sing her to sleep.”

Castiel nodded, slinging an arm over Dean’s shoulders as the omega began to rock Emma back and forth, patting her back. She makes a tiny noise, grabbing onto his shirt with her small fist and pulling. Dean smiles a little.

“She’s so cute, isn’t she?” He chuckles. Castiel nods.

“She’s beautiful, Dean. She’s going to grow up to be gorgeous.”

The omega grins and leans down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. She responds by burping in his face, and Dean laughs.

“Alright, I’ll go put her to bed now. Then I’ll join you for lunch.” He says, standing up. Castiel nods and watches him go, then walks into the dining room and sits down. He pulls out his phone and starts surfing Facebook, waiting for Dean. The omega returns ten minutes later, a big smile plastered on his face. Castiel grins and puts his phone down, handing Dean his plate.

“Is she sleeping?”

“Yeah. She should stay that way for a couple hours, too.”

“Okay. Do you want to pick Damon up or do you want me to go?”

Dean bites his lips. “I think you should go. I’m not ready to leave Emma just yet.”

“Okay.” Castiel nods, picking up his burger and taking a bite. He sighs and closes his eyes, chewing slowly. Dean follows, a loud groan escaping from his lips. Cas smirks at his mate.

“That was quite a noise, Dean.” He says after he swallows.

“Shut up, Cas.” He blushes. “It’s been so long since I had a burger.”

“Too long.” Castiel agrees with his mate. They eat in silence after that, each of them savoring every bite of their burgers. When they are finally done, Dean picks up the plates and brings them to the kitchen to wash them. Castiel follows him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist as the omega washes the dishes.

“I love you, puppy.” He says, pressing his face into the omega’s neck. Dean hums.

“I bet you do. I’m fabulous.” Dean smirks. Castiel rolls his eyes and snorts with laughter.

“Typically, when someone tells you they love you, you respond with ‘I love you too’.”

“But that’s so mainstream, Cas.” The omega whines. Castiel frowns.

“Oh God. Please don’t go all hipster on me, Dean. I’m too old for that.”

Dean laughs and turns the water off, spinning around and wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck. “You’re only 23 years old.”

“I know.” Castiel smiles cheekily. Dean leans up and kisses his mate’s lips softly. 

“I love you, Castiel.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, in all his lanky glory, bursts through the front door of Dean and Castiel’s house. 

“Dean!” He calls. Castiel looks up from the couch where he is reading and hisses at Sam.

“Shh. Emma just went to sleep.” He whispers. Sam frowns and walks over to the couch, sitting down by Castiel’s feet.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He went to pick Damon up from preschool. He’ll be home soon.”

It has been two months since Emma was born. She has grown a lot since she was born, and is now much more active and noisy. Dean is finally able to part from her side, but only for short periods of time before he grows depressed and misses her.

“Oh. Alright.” Sam sighs and sits back, a big smile spreading over his face. “I found my mate.”

“Really?” Castiel smiles and puts his book down in his lap. “What’s his name?”

“She’s a girl.” Sam smiles fondly. “Her name is Jessica. And she is perfect.” He sighs. Castiel smiles softly at Sam.

“I’m really happy for you, Sam. When I met your brother… it was love at first sight.” Castiel smiles fondly. Sam grins.

“I really like her. We have a date tomorrow… I’m taking her out to lunch.”

“That’s nice.” Castiel says. Before Sam can respond, the door opens and Damon runs through, followed closely by Dean.

“Daddy!” he yells, throwing himself into Castiel’s arms. The Alpha smiles and picks his child up, kissing his forehead.

“Hey, honey. We’ve got to be quiet… the baby is sleeping.”

Damon nods, burying his face in Castiel’s neck. Dean closes the doors and smiles over at his mate before looking over at his brother.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?”

“I’ve got great news.” Sam hops up and follows his brother as the omega bustles past him into the kitchen. “I found my mate.”

Dean gasps and turns to smile at Sam. “You did?”

“Yeah…” Sam bites his lips. “Her name is Jessica. She’s blonde and skinny and she’s just… She’s perfect, Dean.” He sighs dreamily. Dean chuckles.

“You’ll have to bring her home to meet me one day.” Dean says, then steps forward and hugs his brother. “I’m happy for you, man.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam sighs and squeezes his brother. They pull apart after a few minutes, and Dean starts to make dinner.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I’m making fried chicken.”

“Fried chicken?” Sam gasps and smiles widely. He rubs his hands together and licks his lips. ‘I think I might just stay.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dean rolls his eyes and smiles softly over at his brother.

Three hours later, they eat. Just as everyone is finishing up their dinner, Emma wakes up and begins to cry. Castiel goes to stand up, but Dean beats him to it and pushes his chair in.

“Just keep eating, babe. I’ll take care of her.” Dean says. Cas sighs and nods, sitting back in his chair and picking up his beer to take a sip. Dean walks to the nursery, leaning over the crib and picking Emma up. She screams loudly, her face screwed up in discomfort.

“It’s okay, puppy…” he murmurs, lifting her up and sniffing her diaper. It doesn’t smell, so he figures she must be hungry. He rocks her back and forth as he goes to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle and heating it up. As Dean walks into the living room, Damon hops up and follows after him.

“Dad… can I feed Emma?” he asks. Dean smiles and nods, sitting down on the couch.

“Of course, buddy. Climb up on my lap and you can give her the bottle.”

Damon grins and hops up, snuggling into his omega father’s chest and taking the bottle he holds out. Then, he lets Dean set Emma down on his small lap. He brings the bottle down and holds it to his sister’s lips, smiling as she begins to suck.

“She’s drinking!” he giggles. Dean smiles a little.

“Yes, she is.” Then he looks over at Castiel and grins. The Alpha chuckles and blows him a kiss, causing him to blush and look back down at Damon and Emma. Damon has the biggest smile on his face as he watches his little sister drink milk from the bottle. Dean chuckles and leans down, kissing his son’s head.

Emma drinks almost the entire bottle. Once she is done drinking, Dean takes her from Damon and he runs off to go play with his Legos. He picks the pup up and pat her on the back, bouncing her up and down. She whines softly and burps, squirming a little and grabbing at Dean’s hair. The omega smiles and kisses his daughter’s forehead, then stands up and walks over to the table to sit beside his mate.

Sam leaves after that, promising to call his brother with an update about his mate the next day. Once Sam is gone, Castiel turns to Dean and leans over, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Did she take her bottle well?” he asks, looking fondly down at his daughter. Dean nods.

“Yeah, she drank the whole thing. She absolutely loves to eat.” He laughs. Cas smiles.

“She’s a chunky little monkey.”

“Just like you.” Dean teases, and Cas rolls his eyes.

“Oh shut up, Dean.” He laughs. Dean is laughing his ass off when Damon stumbles into the room, his face pale and an uneasy look on his face. Castiel immediately zones in on it, and he stands up and starts to walk towards the boy.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Daddy…” Damon whines, swaying slightly before he vomits all over the hardwood flooring. Castiel frowns and rushes to catch Damon before he can trip and fall into his own vomit. The boy moans.

“I don’t feel so good.” He sniffles. Castiel sighs and kisses his forehead.

“It’s alright, bud. We’ll get you all patched up. You’re going to go with dad and get cleaned up, alright?”

Damon whimpers and nods, stumbling over to where Dean is now standing. The omega takes his son’s hand, holding Emma with the other and rushes them off to the bathroom to go get washed off. Then, Castiel goes to get some wipes and start cleaning up the mess his sick son made.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon is slumped against Castiel, his breathing steady as he sleeps. He has been up all night throwing up, and Castiel is relieved that his son has finally fallen asleep. He cards his fingers through his son’s blonde hair, sighing.

“My sick little puppy… you’re going to be okay.” He whispers, kissing Damon’s forehead. The little boy whimpers and squirms a little, but keeps his eyes closed. Cas smiles a little and looks up to see Dean standing in the doorway, smiling at his mate.

“It’s three o’clock. Are you coming to bed?” He asks. Cas nods.

“Yeah, Damon just nodded off. Poor guy is spent.” Cas says, standing up and cradling the four year old close to his chest. Dean frowns and steps to the side, allowing Cas to exit the bathroom. He follows after him, biting his lips.

“Do you think something is going around?”

“Probably. If he’s still sick in the morning we can call the doctor.” He answers, walking into Damon’s room and laying him own in his small bed. Damon stirs, cracking his eyes open and looking up at his parents tiredly.

“Daddy…” He moans, reaching for Dean. The omega sighs and sits beside his son on the bed, stroking his long hair from his face and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Hey, buddy. It’s time to go to sleep, alright?”

Damon nods, closing his eyes and pulling the covers closer to himself. Dean leans down and kisses him again, smiling softly and standing up. Castiel takes his hand and leads him out of the room and towards their bedroom.

As soon as they enter the master bedroom, Castiel collapses onto the bed and falls right asleep. Dean smiles softly and crawls in after him, spooning him from behind until he too drifts off to sleep.

Damon is sick for three days after that. He goes to the doctor, who gives him some antibiotics for the horrible flu he has caught. They start to work almost immediately, though, and by Thursday he is ready to go back to school. His teachers and friends are happy to see him, and life goes back to normal.

Now, Dean is sitting at the kitchen table trying to feed a colicky Emma as Castiel types away on his laptop. The omega lets out an exasperated sigh, bringing Emma to his chest for the third time in a row in an attempt to get her to feed. Instead of latching onto his nipple, though, she turns her head away and starts to cry.

“Shh, shh…” He tries to shush her, rocking her back and forth. Her cries only grow louder after that, to the point where Castiel has to stop typing because he cannot concentrate.

“Do you need some help, Dean?” He is only slightly annoyed. Dean sighs.

“She won’t eat, Cas.” He says. Castiel frowns at his mate.

“Do you think she’s sick? Maybe she got whatever Damon had?” He asks. Dean leans down and kisses his daughter’s forehead, his frown deepening.

“She’s a little warm.” He looks up at Cas. “Should we take her to the doctor?”

“Not yet… Doctor Masters said that if Emma starts showing signs of a fever, we should give her a small dose of Tylenol and wait to see if she shapes up.” He stands up, walking towards the bathroom to get the Infant’s Tylenol. Then he goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle, heating it up and the n adding a dose of the medicine. He walks back to Dean, handing the omega the bottle.

“How can I give her this medicine if she won’t eat anything?” Dean huffs. Castiel frowns.

“Just try it, baby.”

Dean rolls his eyes but does as Cas says, cooing at Emma and bringing the bottle to her lips. She cries loudly and turns away, squirming in the omega’s arms. He frowns and tried three more times before he finally gives up. He stands up and starts to pace back and forth, bouncing his daughter in his arms and trying to calm her down.

Emma is still crying when Damon comes home from school two hours later. Damon walks in with Cas and runs over to the couch, hopping up and snuggling into his father’s side.

“Dad, I’m home.” He says. Dean turns to his son and smiles softly.

“Hey, honey. How was school?”

“It was fun. Is Emmy sick?” He asks, leaning his head against Dean’s chest. The omega sighs.

“No, Emma isn’t feeling well.” As if on queue, she gives out a loud cry at that moment. The omega quickly hushes her, frowning.

“Is she sick like I was?” he asks. Dean shakes his head.

“Kind of, but it’s different, since Emma is so young.”

“Emma is a _pup_.” Damon says, smiling softly. Dean nods.

“Yes, she is.” He says. That’s when Castiel walks over, picking Damon up and holding him in his arms.

“Let’s leave daddy and Emma alone, alright? It’s time for your bath.”

“I don’t _want_ a bath.” Damon whines loudly as Castiel takes him away. Once they leave, Dean sighs and presses his hand against Emma’s forehead, which has only grown warmer with time. He frowns and leans down, kissing his daughter’s forehead softly.

“It’s alright, puppy. Daddy loves you.”

Emma finally starts eating again that night, when Dean tries to feed her one last time before bed and she miraculously latches onto his nipple, sucking him until he is dry. He smiles at Cas as she fills her stomach, and the Alpha looks at his mate lovingly as he feeds their daughter.

“I told you she would get better.” He says softly. Dean smiles and rubs his pop’s back, trying to get her to burp. He only has to rub her back for a few minutes before she lets out a quiet burp, then spits up all over his bare chest. He scowls as she vomits up all of her stomach contents, then hands her to Castiel as he goes to wash up.

“I think it’s time to call the doctor.” He says. Castiel sighs, holding Emma close and nuzzling the top of her head.

“I think you’re right.” He answers solemnly.


	8. Chapter 8

“Get the keys.” Dean says in a hushed, panicky voice as he rocks Emma against his chest. She is still crying now, though her cries have grown a little quieter. Dean can only assume it’s because she has screamed herself hoarse.

“Sam isn’t here yet.” Castiel answers. Dean scowls.

“Well then call the little shit again.” He huffs. Castiel frowns and walks over to Dean, cupping his face.

“You need to calm down, Dean. Sam will be here to babysit Damon in five minutes, and then we can bring Emma to the hospital.”

Dean turned his face away from his mate, a worried look on his face. Castiel sighed.

“Emma is going to be fine. They’ll give her some puppy-proof antibiotics and she’s shape right up.”

“I’m so scared she’s not going to get better, Cas.” Dean’s voice comes out shakily, and he closes his eyes as a single tear rolls down his face. “I love her so much.”

“I know.” Castiel’s whispers, hugging Dean around the waist and pulling him close. Emma is now situated snugly between them, screaming her lung out. Cas leans down and kisses her forehead. “But she takes after you, Dean. She’s strong, and she’ll get through this.”

Dean nods, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s and letting out a sigh. He looks down at the baby between them and smiles, his lips wobbling a little.

“She’s so beautiful, isn’t she?’ he breathes. Cas smiles back and nods.

“She’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen. She’s like an angel.”

Dean chuckles, a grin spreading across his face. “She’s my angel.” He whispers. That’s when the door opens and Sam steps in to the house. Dean turns to look at him, crying baby still in his arms, and his brother frowns.

“Is she alright?”

“She’s sick. She’ll be fine.” Dean answers, holding her closer to his chest. Sam nods, walking over to his brother and patting his shoulder gently.

“Okay. I’ve got Damon. You guys go do what you’ve got to do.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and smiles softly at Sam. “Thank you for all of your help, Sam. We’ll keep you updated.” Then he grabs the keys and pulls Dean out the door and towards the car.

It isn’t until dawn that Castiel and Dean can take Emma home. Dean is still cradling her close to his chest as they head home, a small smile on the omega’s face.

“You hear that?” he asks Cas, his voice soft and tired. Cas glances over at him.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly.” Dean sighs, stroking his thumb over Emma’s small forehead as she sleeps. She scrunches her nose up at the contact, squirming a little before settling back into her father’s breast. “She finally stopped crying.”

Castiel smiles and nods. “Yup, and the doctor says that she should only get better from here on out. I’ll go to the pharmacist and get that prescription filled out when I drop Damon off at preschool.”

“And then you’re going to come home and take a long nap with me.”

Castiel chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I am 100% on board for that.” He smiles.

Damon is happy to see his parents when they walk in through the door. “Daddy!” He yells, running up to Dean and hugging his legs. Dean nearly trips, and Castiel bends own to pick up the hyper pup. He grins and lifts him into the air, blowing raspberries on his stomach. Damon squeals and kicks his legs, trying to escape his Alpha father’s grasp. Castiel laughs and brings Damon down, sitting him on his elbow and looking at him in the face.

“Did Uncle Sammy give you sugar this morning?” He asks as he licks his thumb and wipes the chocolate mess from his son’s face. Damon grin and nods.

“We had pancakes and chocolate, with chocolate milk.” He grins, hugging his father around the neck. “You never let me have chocolate with my breakfast.”

“Yeah, because it’s unhealthy.” Castiel says softly. Damon pouts.

“I want Uncle Sam to live with us forever. Then I can have chocolate for breakfast all the time!” He says. Cas laughs and sets his son down on the ground.

“I highly doubt that, Damon. Now go play with your toys, your father and I need to talk to Sam.” He says. Damon nods and runs off, and Cas turns to smile at Sam, who has been waiting patiently for his attention. He bites his lips nervously.

“Is Emma okay?” He asks quietly, walking over to his brother and looking down at the baby softly. Castiel nods and addresses his fellow Alpha.

“Yeah. They pumped her full of some antibiotics and gave us a prescription. She should sleep for the next few hours.”

“But she’s going to be fine?” he asks hopefully. Castiel nods.

“She’ll be fine.” He wraps an arm around Dean’s waist and bends down to kiss Emma’s forehead. The omega smiles and leans his own head against Cas’s shoulder.

“You have no idea how relieved I was to hear those words come out of Ms. Master’s mouth.” He says. Sam smiles at his brother.

“I’m relieved too. I wouldn’t want anything happening to my little niece, now.” He smiles. Dean looks up at Sam.

‘Thank you for your help, Sam. It means the world.”

“Anytime.” He leans in and kisses Dean’s forehead. The omega scowls and swats his brother’s hand away. Sam chuckles and grabs his coat and keys. “I have class in an hour. I’ve got to go.”

“Alright. Thank you again for your help, Sam. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Castiel says. Sam smiles.

“Don’t even mention it.” And then he leaves.

Castiel leaves with Damon to go to daycare two hours later. Dean has long since put Emma away in his crib to sleep in peace, and it lounging on the couch when the baby monitor goes off. He groans and opens his eyes, frowning. Emma shouldn’t be crying. She’s supposed to sleep for at least another three hours.

He is up and in the nursery faster than a bullet. He picks Emma up, shushing her.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” He whispers, feeling her forehead. He lets out a soft whimper when he feels how hot it is. She must be 101 degrees already.

He brings her into the bathroom, grabbing the Infant Tylenol from the shelf and feeding it to her drop by drop. Her crying doesn’t cease, though, and Dean begins to cry as well.

That’s how Cas finds them; Dean sitting on the closed toilet, crying and rocking Emma back and forth as she screams. He frowns and goes to his mate’s side, feeling a hand against Emma’s forehead.

“She’s burning up.”

“I don’t know what to do, Cas.” Dean croaks. Castiel helps Dean up and walks him to the foyer.

“Get your coat. We’re going back to the hospital.”

Dean is sitting in front of the crib at the hospital, visibly shaking. Castiel sits beside him, one arm around the omega and the other in his mouth as he chews his nails.

“What if-”

“Don’t say it.” Castiel says hoarsely, his voice thick with tears. Dean looks over at him, then nods.

“Okay.” He whispers.

It’s another fifteen minutes before the door opens and a nurse walks in. She checks Emma’s chart and then takes her temperature. She smiles softly over at Dean and Cas.

“Her temperature is already back to 99. In another hour or two, she should be good as new.”

“But… how is that possible?” Dean frowns. “How can she be at 102 and then go back down to 99 in a matter of an hour.”

“Stranger things have happened, Mr. Winchester.” The nurse says. “We’ve had omegas come in to deliver one pup and instead three come out. We’ve even had a couple people come back to life in this hospital. A pup’s temperature going from 102 to 99 isn’t really so supernatural.”

Dean nods, grabbing Castiel’s hand. “So… she’s going to be okay?”

“Yes. We have her on an antibiotic drip right now, but you should be able to take her home by lunch time. Just make sure to give her the medicine on time.”

“Alright.” Dean nods, leaning against Cas. The Alpha sighs and kissed Dean’s temple.

“She’s okay.”

“She’s okay.” He smiles softly, closing his eyes and letting sleep finally take him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU THINK YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU ARE WRONG. REREAD. I HEAVILY EDITED IT AND FIXED SOME MAJOR TIMELINE ERRORS  
> TW: Child Death  
> *not the last chapter*

The next day is a Saturday. Dean is sitting on the couch, nursing a quiet Emma as Damon bounces around and plays with his toys. Dean watches him with a small smile on his face, stroking his thumb over Emma’s forehead. She scrunches her face up and looks up at her father, her blue eyes wide and perceptive.

“Daddy loves you.” He whispers, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He frowns slightly when he feels how warm it still is. She just got her medicine an hour ago, though, and Dean doesn’t want to give her too much. So, instead of getting up, he settles for holding the pup a little closer and rubbing her back.

“Da-ad.” Damon whines, banging his toy truck on the ground. Dean frowns and looks down at his son.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks, patting the couch beside him. Damon jumps to his feet and climbs on to the couch, leaning against the omega’s shoulder.

“Where is daddy?” He asks, pursing his lips. Dean looks at the clock.

“Daddy went to help Aunt Jo and Uncle Ash take care of some things. He’ll be home soon. He’s bringing pizza.”

“Pizza?” Damon yells, standing up and jumping off the couch. He smiles and claps his hands together. “I love pizza!”

Emma whines loudly at the noise, turning to bury her face in Dean’s shoulder. The omega shushes his son.

“You need to be quiet, Damon. Emma still isn’t feeling well.” He whispers. The boy pouts and plops back down on to the ground, picking up his Legos and starting to build a castle. He looks u at his father and blinks a couple times.

“Is it my fault Emmy is sick?” He asks, and his voice is no more than a whisper. Dean frowns slightly.

“No, Damon, it’s not your fault. Emma just caught a little cold is all.”

“I want her to get better.” Damon says, looking down at the ground. Dean frowns and reaches out with his foot, tickling Damon under the armpits with his toes. The boy shrugs him off, but Dean keeps at it, tickling his arms and his neck until he is laying on the ground laughing like a maniac. Dean grins.

“She will get better, Damon. I promise.” He says, then leans down and kisses Emma’s burning forehead. “I promise.”

Castiel arrived home an hour later, a pizza box in one hand and a large bottle of Coca-Cola in the other. He closes the door and sets the box down, calling into the quiet house.

“Honey, I’m home!” He smirks as Dean walks into the room several seconds later, his hair messy with bedhead as he cradles Emma in his arms. Damon is fast at his heel, and he quickly runs past Dean to jump into Castiel’s arms. Dean shakes his head at his mate.

“This isn’t some sort of rom-com, Cas.” He says. Castiel shrugs, kissing his son’s cheek and grinning at his mate. His eyes flicker down to the sleeping pup in his mate’s arms and he frowns slightly.

“Is she alright? She looks pale.”

Dean sighs and looks down at Emma, brushing his fingers over her forehead. She is still hot, though her temperature thankfully hasn’t risen. He shakes his head.

“Her fever is back, but I already gave her a dose of the meds. I don’t want to give her too much or anything.”

Castiel’s frown deepens and he pulls out a chair at the dining room table, sitting Damon down in it. As he serves his son a slice of pizza, he speaks.

“Do you want to bring her back to the hospital?”

“What good will they do to her? We’ve already been twice and they just keep sending us back home.” Dean responds. Castiel sighs and pours his son a small glass of soda, watching at the little boy picks it up with both hands and takes a big gulp. Castiel turns back to face his mate.

“We have to do something, Dean.”

Tears fill the omega’s eyes and he nods. “I know, but… I don’t think there’s anything we can do. Cas…”

“Please don’t cry, Dean.” Castiel says, reaching out to brush his mate’s tears away. “She just needs some antibiotics. Go give her another dose of the medicine and we’ll see that she shapes right up.”

“But what if she doesn’t?” He whispers, his voice breaking a little. Castiel frowns slightly and points towards the bathroom.

“Just go give her the medicine.” He says sternly. Then he sits down beside his son, smiling softly at the young boy. Damon looks up at his dad and starts to speak, through a mouthful of pizza.

“Emmy’s got to get better.” He says. Castiel nods.

“She will. Don’t worry about it, Damon.” He says, reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair. Damon nods, looking back down at his pizza and taking a big bite. Castiel smiles and reaches for the pizza box, grabbing a slice for himself and starting to eat.

Dean returns to the dining room a few minutes later, without Emma. He sits down in the seat beside Cas’s and sighs. The Alpha raises an eyebrow.

“Dean?”

“She took her medicine. I put her down for a nap.” He says. Cas nods.

“Do you want some pizza?” He asks, opening up the box to grab Dean a slice. The omega shakes his head.

“I’m not hungry.” He answers. Castiel licks his lips.

“Dean…” he starts. Dean turns to glare at him.

“What?” He snaps. Castiel shakes his head at his mate.

“Don’t do this.”

“I’m not doing anything, Cas.” Dean says, standing up and pushing his chair in. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

“Dean.” Castiel huffs. The omega looks down at him.

“Yes, Cas?” he asks tiredly. The Alpha sighs and shakes his head.

“Nothing. I love you. Go sleep.” He says, and then turns his attention back to his meal. Dean shrugs and walks off to their bedroom. He crawls into the bed, snuggling Emma’s stuffed giraffe close as he drifts off to sleep.

The day drags on after that. Castiel sets u the baby monitor, leaving it on the table in his and Dean's bedroom before he takes Damon out to the park. They play on the wings for almost two hours before Damon starts to whine that he is hungry and Castiel takes him home. Dean is still asleep when they arrive back at the house, but Castiel is glad he is finally sleeping. Dean deserves a break after all the work he has been doing with Emma for the past few days.

Castiel checks on the baby before he gets to work making dinner. He heats up some chicken nuggets for himself and his son, then makes a quick pot of mac-and-cheese. After that, it's bath time, and then Damon plays with his toys for about half an hour before Castiel finally coaxes him into bed. Once his son is asleep, Castiel goes and checks on Emma. He smiles down at her as she sleeps in the crib, bending down to pick her up.

"Let's get you a bottle." he whispers, holding her close and bringing her to the kitchen. She wakes up slowly, blinking tiredly at her Alpha father and whining. He kisses her forehead.

"It's alright, pup. Daddy's going to take care of you." he whispers as he puts a bottle of milk into the microwave.

He feeds her half of the bottle before she won't suck any more. he rubs her back until she burps, kissing her forehead again. She coos and looks up at him, smiling. He chuckles.

"You're a daddy's girl." he brings her to the nursery and sits in the rocking chair there, cradling her in his arms as she drifts off to sleep. Then, he settles her down in her crib and turns the lights off, going back to his own bedroom to collapse in exhaustion on the bed,

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, blinking in the darkness. He can make out Cas lying next to him, snoring softly into his pillow. Dean sighs as he looks at his mate. He really treated him like crap today. He didn’t act like an omega should; he acted like a brat. Dean decides that he will make Castiel some special pancakes in the morning to make up for his ridiculous behavior earlier.

Dean climbs out of bed, going into the bathroom to relieve his bladder before making his way to the nursery. He walks in, turning the lamp on and walking over to the crib. A small smile plays on his lips as he looks down at his sleeping daughter, beautiful in the pale light of the lamp. He bends down and reaches into the crib, picking her up. 

Her skin is cold to the touch.

Dean’s heart begins to pound frantically as he pulls his daughter close and cups her face, shaking her slightly. She whines and opens up her eyes, looking up at her father. Instant relief floods through Dean and he smiles tearfully, leaning down to kiss Emma’s forehead, whispering that he loves her.

But the blue in her eyes has faded, and they are now nothing more than a murky gray. She squirms slightly, turning her body so that she is leaning into Dean. Her mouth opens and a small cry leaves her lips before she closes her eyes and goes quiet. Dean holds his breath, shaking his baby a little.

“Emma.” He says, biting his lip as he shakes her again. “Emma, wake up.”

Panic starts to set in. Dean lifts the baby to his ear, listening to her chest. There is nothing. Tears begin to run down his face and he starts to hyperventilate.

“Wake up, Emma. Wake up.” He cries, bouncing his baby up and down in his arms and pacing around the room. Still crying, he turns and shouts towards the door. “Castiel!” He screams.

The Alpha is in the nursery within a minute, his hair ruffled and his eyes wide. “Puppy?” He walks over to Dean. “What’s wrong?” But even as he asks, his eyes flick down towards the lifeless baby in Dean’s arms. The Alpha reaches out, touching her cheek. He shivers.

“Oh God…” He breathes, taking her from Dean’s arms and laying her down on the changing table. He checks to see if she is breathing, then immediately begins to give her CPR, pushing his fingers into her chest and breathing air into her lungs. Dean cries behind him, his entire body shaking as he watches the scene unfold before him.

“Call 911.” Cas orders, still hunched over their baby. Dean scrambles to grab a phone, calling for an ambulance through his tears. Then he runs back to Cas’s side, watching as the Alpha tries to breathe life into their pale child.

When the EMTs arrive, the sirens wake Damon. He finds Dean, and the omega picks him up and holds him close. The four year old whines quietly and buries his face in Dean’s neck.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” He asks sleepily, hugging Dean’s neck.

“It’s okay, Damon. Just stay quiet.” He whispers, stroking his son’s hair and waiting to the door as Cas goes out to the ambulance with Emma. Cas looks back at Dean as he stands by the ambulance, a solemn look on his face. Dean bursts into tears at that, burying his face in Damon’s shoulder. The toddler whines.

“Dad…”

“Shh…” He strokes his son’s thick blonde hair, burying his face in his neck. “It’s okay.” He croaks.

Emma is pronounced dead at 3:13 AM in the back of the ambulance.

Time seems to slow as Castiel walks back up the walkway to the house, climbing the steps and taking Damon from Dean’s arms. The omega sinks to the ground and crying out in agony. His entire body moves as he sobs, screaming into the night for his daughter. Damon starts to cry after that, too, confused by the early hour and the loud cries coming from his father.

Dean stays in the doorway, shaking and crying until the morning. He is sure that he has woken up the whole neighborhood with his screaming, but he doesn’t care. He lost his child tonight. He lost his princess.

Castiel brings Dean inside before the sun comes up, wrapping his mate in a blanket and laying him down on the couch. He doesn’t say anything until the Alpha is about to get up and walk away.

“Cas.” He sits up and grabs his mate’s hand. The Alpha looks over at Dean with sad eyes, his lips twitching downward slightly. Dean pulls him in, nuzzling his hipbone. “Stay with me.” He croaks.

Castiel nods. “Just let me call Gabriel real quick.” He murmurs, pulling out his cell phone and texting his brother, asking that he come watch Damon. Then he sits down, pulling Dean close and burying is face in the omega’s hair. He sniffles and snuggles closer to his mate, allowing the Alpha to envelop him in a big hug.

“Please tell me this is all just a nightmare.” He whispers. Castiel sighs and squeezes him gently.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says, and then he holds Dean until the omega drifts off to sleep.

Dean wakes with a start several hours later, sitting straight up and breathing heavily. He looks around frantically, looking for Emma. He could have sworn he heard her crying…

“Are you okay?” Castiel asks sleepily, his arms still wrapped around Dean.

“I thought… I heard her crying.” He whispers, looking up at Castiel with teary eyes. Castiel frowns and leans in, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean…” He starts. The omega shakes his head.

“I know she wasn’t. I know she isn’t… isn’t…” He chokes a little, whimpers, and then falls silent. Castiel sighs heavily and squeezes Dean close as Damon runs into the room. He jumps on to the couch, hugging Dean around the stomach. He is quickly followed by Gabriel, who has an apologetic look on his face.

“Uncle Gabe told me you were busy, but I ran away from him.” Damon mumbles, burying his face in Dean’s chest. The omega sighs and cards his fingers through his son’s hair.

“It’s okay, puppy. Daddy and I are just resting.” He says. Damon blinks up at him.

“Where’s Emmy?” He asks. Dean whimpers and goes quiet. Castiel is the one who answers him.

“Damon... do you remember your pet goldfish?”

“Mr. Snuffles?’ Damon asks, pouting slightly. Castiel nods.

“Yeah. And do you remember how Mr. Snuffles had to… to go away to heaven?”

Damon frowns and nods. “Yeah. And the way to get to heaven is through the toilet bowl.”

They hear Gabriel chuckle softly at that as he sits down in the armchair nearby. Castiel frowns over at his brother before he starts to speak again.

“Well, here’s the thing, Damon. Emma was really sick. She was… she was in pain, and… she went to sleep and she passed away.”

Damon regarded Castiel silently for a few moments before he looked over at his omega father. “Emmy went to heaven?’ He whispers. Dean nods, tears filling his eyes.

“Yeah, honey. Emma went to heaven.”

Damon’s lips quiver slightly. “Is she coming back?” he asks. Castiel sighs sadly.

“No, puppy. But, even though she won’t be here with us, she’s going to be watching us from heaven. She’s an angel now.”

“But…” Damon frowns, looking away from his parents. “Why can’t she watch us from here? Why does she have to go to heaven?”

“We don’t know.” Dean whispers. “Emma was sick; she was in pain. But now…” He trails off, and Castiel picks up where he leaves off.

“She’s safe now. She’s with God and he’s going to take care of her.”

Damon frowns, his eyes filling with tears. “I don’t want her to be with God.” He whines, his lips quivering. “I want her to come home!”

“Damon, she may not be with us here, but she’s with us in our hearts.” Castiel says sadly. Dean wipes his son’s eyes.

“Please don’t cry, honey.”

Damon shakes his head, squirming free from Dean’s arms and turning away. “I want Emmy back!” He yells, running past Gabriel and out of the room. Dean whimpers as he goes, and Castiel sighs, looking over at his brother tiredly. Gabriel bites his lips.

“Guys, I’m… I’m so sorry.” He whispers, frowning and looking down at the ground. His usual goofy air is gone, and he is surrounded by an air of solemnity. “You two don’t deserve this.”

“Nobody deserves this.” Dean croaks, turning to bury his nose in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “She didn’t deserve it.”

The Alpha closes his eyes and shakes his head. “She was a gift from God. I don’t… I don’t understand why he took her from us so soon.” He whispers. Gabriel scowls.

“That’s because God is a dick.” He snaps. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“If you keep saying that, you’re sure to go to hell.” He says. They are all quiet after that. Eventually Gabriel gets up to go check on Damon, and Dean looks up at Cas with big, teary green eyes.

“What if she didn’t go to heaven?” He squeaks, clutching on to Den’s shirt. The Alpha shakes his head.

“She did, Dean. We had her baptized a month ago, and she never committed any sins. Unless you call biting your nipple a sin.”

Dean brought a hand up to touch his chest through his shirt, tears filling his eyes as he realized that Emma would never again suckle at his breast. He turned and buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder, a fresh wave of tears spilling forth.

“I love her so much.” He chokes through his sobs, his entire body moving. Castiel frowns, rubbing the omega’s back and leaning his head against his.

“I love her too.” He breathes. And for the first time since he was a toddler, Castiel cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter about 30 times as a draft and 4 times as a final copy before I realized why everything was coming out so fucked up. I accidentally typed a 'less-than' sign instead of a comma after the word CPR, so Ao3 was basically deleting all of the text I had typed after the word CPR.
> 
> I'm very sorry for killing Emma off. It was very hard to do, especially considering the fact that I had so many ideas for her personality in the future... but it had to be done. It was in the original plot-line that was planned for this story, and that is the one I am following. The plot for this fanfic was actually co-written by me and my amazing boyfriend, fr whom I am writing this story. Every single chapter has been inspired by him, and all of the kudos that you leave me get turned into kisses for him.
> 
> He is my moon, my stars, and my inspiration.
> 
> Please don't hate me for killing Emma off! I am but a slave to my muse...


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel and Sam plan the funeral for Dean and Cas, who are too stricken with grief to even think of such things. At the first mention of buying a coffin, Dean bursts into tears and becomes unresponsive for more than six hours. Castiel is too busy caring for his mate and Damon (and grieving himself, though he grieved more privately and quietly than Dean did) to deal with funeral details.

So the funeral is planned for the Tuesday after Emma’s death.

Now it is Monday morning. Dean and Cas are sitting in the Roadhouse, their family as around them as they grieve little Emma’s death. Damon sits curled up in Sam’s lap, his thumb in his mouth as he sleeps. Castiel is speaking as Dean stares at him numbly.

“There is hardly anything that I can say that will do Emma justice. She was so young, but she was so bright. She was beautiful… and I don’t think I will ever truly get over losing her. I don’t think any of us will.” He says, then looks down at the table in front of him solemnly. Ellen reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze. Cas shakes his head and quickly brushes his eyes before any tears can fall.

“She really was a gift from God. She was… she was the love of my life. She and Damon and Dean are all I live for. But now…” He trails off, and Dean shakes his head.

“Now she’s gone.” He whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Ash, who is sitting beside him, wraps an arm around his shoulder. Cas looks over at Dean, but the omega quickly turns his head away and leans into Ash.

Castiel is too tired to growl.

“I remember…” Sam starts, biting his lips. His voice is heavy, and it is obvious that he is trying not to cry. “…the day she was born. I remember how tiny she was. And Damon was so excited to meet his sister,” at that, tears filled Sam’s eyes. He shakes his head and cleared his throat. “I think I have a picture, actually.” He pulls out his phone and finds the picture that had he snapped of Dean, Cas, and Damon holding Emma right after she was born.

The phone is passed around the large table. When it reaches Dean, everyone sees a shaky smile cross his face. He wipes his eyes as tears leak down his cheeks.

“I didn’t know you took this.” He whispers, looking over at Sam. His brother smiles weakly at him.

“You guys were so happy. I couldn’t let the opportunity slip by.” He whispers. Dean nods, pressing some buttons on the phone and sending the picture to himself.

“Thank you.” He responds. Castiel looks over at his mate.

“Can I see?” He asks softly. Dean shrugs and hands him the phone, still not looking at him. In fact, he scoots closer to Ash and leans his head against his chest. Castiel suppresses a scowl as he takes the phone from Dean, then looks down at the picture. He smiles fondly, running his fingers over the screen and tracing the photo.

“It was happy day.” He whispers, then hands the phone back to Sam, a sad look now on his face. He doesn’t say anything after that.

Later that night, Dean is laying in bed facing away from Castiel. The Alpha sighs, shifting slightly and reaching out to touch Dean’s shoulder. The omega flinches away from his touch, and the Alpha frowns sadly.

“Dean, please talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about?” he grunts in response, still not turning to face Cas. The Alpha scowls.

“How about the fact that those were the first words you’ve said to me all day? Or, we could talk about the way you were _cuddling_ with Ash at the wake today.”

Dean snorts. “Are you jealous, Cas? _I’m so sorry._ ” He says sarcastically. Castiel sighs softly.

“No, Dean. I just don’t like it when you’re distant from me. I don’t want you to regress into yourself, puppy…”

“Yeah, well, sometimes we don’t get what we want.” Dean snaps back.

“Dean,” Castel growls. The omega finally rolls over, glaring at his mate.

“What is it, Cas?” he asks, frowning. Castiel looks at his mate tiredly.

“I’m sorry that Emma is gone.” He whispers. “But you can’t do this, Dean. You can’t withdraw from me and lock me out like this.” He reaches for his omega’s hands. “I wish more than anything that we didn’t have to go through this, Dean. But we do. So please, can we go through it together?”

Tears fills Dean’s eyes and he blinks quickly. “Cas… she died in my arms.” His voice is strained, and when he looks back at his mate, his green eyes are swimming with tears. “She was fine, and then she was gone. She was just gone.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas whispers, pulling his omega close. That’s when Dean begins to cry, gross, pained sobs wracking his body. 

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t save her!” He cries. Castiel rubs his back, kissing his temple.

“Shh… Puppy… this isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.” He whispers. Dean whimpers loudly.

“I should have been able to save her. I should have been there for her!”

“You were there for her, Dean. You were there for her every day of her life. Even before she was born you were taking care of her, and you took good care of her. You took good care of her up until the very last minute, Dean.” He says. Dean shakes his head.

“But none of that matters, Cas. _None of it._ Because I couldn’t save her in the end.” He pounds his fist on Castiel’s chest, and the Alpha squeezes him in a hug.

“We did everything we could.” He says softly. Dean shakes his head.

“No. We should have taken her back to the hospital. She was sick, Cas…”

“We already went to the hospital twice. They couldn’t do anything for her.”

“You don’t know that…” Dean whimpers as a fresh set of tears spills forth. Castiel sighs and rubs his omega’s back, trying to comfort him through the pain. They don’t talk anymore after that, and eventually Dean cries himself to sleep.

Castiel falls asleep shortly after, his mate held close to his chest.

The funeral is quiet. Even Damon is silent on his father’s lap as Emma’s coffin is lowered into the ground and covered in dirt.

Ellen and Jo are the first to leave. They both give Dean a kiss on the cheek before they get into the car and drive away. Next Ash leaves, and now only Sam and Jessica are left to keep Castiel and Dean company.

Dean is standing off to the side holding Damon. Sam has an arm wrapped around his older brother’s waist as the omega looks on Emma’s grave with teary eyes. Castiel is kneeling in front of the grave, whispering something that Dean can’t hear. But Dean is certain that the Alpha is crying, and he is going to give him some space.

“Dad,” Damon whines, squirming in his father’s arms. Dean sets his son down and offers him a weak smile.

“What’s up, buddy?” he whispers hoarsely. He has already done so much crying today (and in the past week) that he has a sore throat.

“I’m hungry.”

“I think I have some food in my bag.” Jessica says, smiling at Damon. He regards her suspiciously for a few moments, but then she hands him a bag of Famous Amos cookies and he suddenly loves her. He grins at her and takes them, ripping the bag open. Several cookies scatter to the floor, and Damon begins cramming the treats into his mouth.

“What do we say, Damon?’ Dean asks. Damon licks his lips and looks over at Jessica.

“Thank you.” He says through a mouth full of cookies. Dean strokes his son’s long hair from his face.

“Do you want to share some with Jessica? Since she was so nice to share with you.”

“No.” he answers simply. Dean frowns and Jessica chuckles, smiling over at her mate’s brother.

“It’s fine, Dean. I wasn’t going to eat them anyway.” 

Sam takes her hand, squeezing gently. “Honey, we have an appointment with the wedding planner at one.” He says softly. Jessica nods.

“Alright. We should get going.”

“Yeah.” Sam lets go of Jessica’s hand and turns, kissing his brother’s cheek. For once, Dean doesn’t push him away. Instead he embraces his brother, sighing happily as Sam wraps his arms around him.

“Thank you for being here.” He whispers. Sam shakes his head.

“How could I not be here for you in a time like this? If you need me for anything, Dean, just text me. I’m just ten minutes away.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiles, his eyes shining with tears. He pulls away from Sam and picks Damon up. The boy huffs and squirms a little before he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around Dean’s waist.

Sam takes Jessica’s hand again and turns to walk away. But as soon as he turns around, he is confronted by the sight of a man he hasn’t seen in four years.

_“Dad?”_


	11. Chapter 11

“Dad?” Dean parrots his brother as he spins around to stare with ide eyes at his father. John has aged a few years; his hair is grayer, and there are distinct wrinkles on his face which Dean does not remember. He has also lost quite a bit of weight, but he doesn’t look healthy. In fact, he looks worse than ever. He looks old.

Dean picks his son up and holds him protectively to his chest as Castiel looks up from his spot at Emma’s grave. The first thing he sees is his mate holding their son and standing defensively, and if that’s not enough to set him into a tizzy, the sight of John sure does. He hops to his feet, growling loudly in John’s direction. He walks over to Dean and pulls the omega close, pushing him and Damon behind his body to shield them.

Sam is the first to speak. “What are you doing here, dad?” He asks awkwardly. John bites his lip.

“I actually came to see Dean.” He says softly. Castiel growls again at his words, hips lips curling up so that he can snarl in John’s direction. He is in full Alpha mode now, and even when Dean touches his arm gently in an attempt to sooth him, it is not enough.

“What do you want from him?’ Castiel rumbles, his voice hardly more than a growl. John frowns.

“I just wanted to come and see him.” He says, then looks over at Dean. His facial expression softens. “I heard what happened, son. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”

There is a lump in Dean’s throat that is preventing him from speaking, but he still manages to choke out a short sentence. “Why would you care?”

John bites his lips and steps forward, but Sam reaches out and stops him before he can advance any further. John looks up at his son, who has grown nearly three feet since the last time they saw each other, and frowns.

“Dean… I know I treated you horribly when you still lived with me. I didn’t deserve to be your father. I was… I was an alcoholic, and I was sick.”

“You tried to…” He pauses, glancing down at Damon in his arms before he speaks again. You tried to K-I-L-L me that last time you saw me.” He hisses. John looks down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorrier than you’ll ever know for the things that I did. But I want to make it up to you. I want to be a part of your life; of your children’s lives.”

Castiel growls. “If you wanted to be a part of your grandchildren’s lives, you would have supported us when Dean was pregnant with Damon. You would have been there when he was [regnant with Emma.”

John is about to argue when Sam speaks. “Dad, this isn’t the time.” He whispers. John huffs, and shakes his head.

“Alright. I’ll go, then. Give me a call when ‘the time is right’.” He says, scribbling his phone number onto a piece of paper and handing it to Sam. Then he turns and walks away.

Sam sighs and turns back to Dean and Cas, handing the paper to his brother. Dean takes it with shaky fingers, slipping it into his pocket and leaning into Cas’s shoulder. The Alpha frowns and pulls his mate close, kissing the top of his head.

“Are you okay?” he whispers. Dean shakes his head ‘no’, and Castiel closes his eyes.

“Do you want to go home.”

“I don’t want to leave her.” He whispers, peeking over Castiel’s shoulder and towards Emma’s grave. The Alpha nods.

“Of course. But Damon needs to b fed, and so do you. I think the last time you ate was last night.” Castiel whispers, frowning. Dean shrugs.

“I’m not hungry.”

“We’ll go pick up some Burger King for you guys, if you want.” Sam offers. “We can be a little late to our meeting… you guys come first.”

Castiel’s facial expression softens and he looks thankfully over at Sam. “If you could do that for us, I would be so grateful.”

“Of course.” Sam says, and then he leads Jessica out of the graveyard and they drive away. 

As soon as they leave, Castiel takes Damon from Dean’s arms and the omega shuffles over to the fresh grave of his daughter. He plops down in the grass, sitting in front of Emma’s grave and beginning to talk to her. Castiel turns away, looking down at his son.

“Let’s give daddy some privacy, alright?’

“Who is he talking to?” He asks, frowning. Castiel strokes the hair from his son’s face, licking his lips.

“He’s talking to Emma, sweetie.”

“I thought that Emma went away.” Damon is confused now. Cas sighs softly.

“She did. She went to heaven. But we can still talk to her, if we want to.”

“Is Emma an angel?” He asks. Castiel nods slowly.

“Yeah, she is.”

Later that night, when it’s bedtime, Dean walks in to tuck Damon into bed and finds him hanging halfway out the window, blowing kisses up at the stars. He frowns a little and rushes over, pulling his son back inside.

“What were you doing?” He asks, picking Damon up and putting him into bed. The toddler grins up at his father.

“I was sending kisses to Emma. She’s an angel, you know.” He answers. Tears fill the omega’s eyes and he quickly kisses his son goodnight before he goes to cry in his own bedroom. And when Castiel finds him, he doesn’t ask any questions. He simply lays down beside him and pulls him close, holding him through his tears.

It’s three weeks before life finally starts to get back to normal. After days of crying, being taken care of by Gabriel and Ellen, and quiet evenings where the only sound in the house was that of Dean crying, the Winchester-Novak family is finally getting back on track.

One Tuesday morning, Dean wakes up and decides that it’s about time things change around the house. He slides out of bed and goes to take a quick shower, then makes his way to the kitchen and starts to cook breakfast. He makes eggs and bacon, as well as a big plate of buttery toast.

Needless to say, Castiel is in shock when he walks into the kitchen and finds Dean cooking.

“What’s this?’ he asks, reaching for a piece of toast and snagging it from the plate it sits on. Dean smiles softly at his mate.

“It’s breakfast.” He pauses, biting his lip. “I figured, it’s better for us to get back into our routine. There’s no use in putting a halt to both Damon’s and your academic career.”

“You want me to go back to college?” Cas asks. Dean shrugs.

“Only if you’re up for it. But I was wondering if you could take Damon down to the preschool today.”

“Alright.” Castiel says, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and pressing his chest to the omega’s back. “He’s been missing his friends, anyway. It’ll be good for him to see them again.”

Dean smiles and turns the burner off, spinning around and placing his hands on Castiel’s chest. He pecks his lips once before speaking again.

“I’ll go wake the little rascal. Can you set the table?”

“”Of course.” Cas smiles a little and lets Dean go, picking up the plates of food and carrying them to the table. Then he sets the table with plates and utensils, sitting down and waiting for his mate and son.

The come in nearly fifteen minutes later. Damon is all dressed and neatly groomed, and he squeals as his omega father picks him up.

“Put me down! I want to eat!” he laughs. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Is food more important to you than your own father?” He asks. Damon giggles.

“Yes!” he finally manages to squirm free from Dean’s arms, running to the table. Castiel shakes his head at his son.

“You don’t mean that, Damon. Say you’re sorry to your father.”

Damon puts on a pout and turns to Dean. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, puppy. I love you” Dean leans down to kiss his son’s forehead. “Here, have some breakfast.” He serves his son, and the boy beams up at him.

“I love you too, daddy.”

Five hours later, Dean is snuggled into Castiel’s side as they look through some phots of themselves with Damon and Emma. Dean is leaning against Castiel’s chest, his nose nuzzling the Alpha as Cas smiles fondly at the photos.

Dean slips a hand into his pants, frowning when he finds a piece of paper tucked away there. He pulls it out, scowling down at it. IT’s his father’s phone number.

“What’s that?” Castiel looks over, then frowns as well. “Oh.”

Dean bites his lips. “Should I call him?” He whispers. Castiel tenses.

“He tried to kill you, Dean.”

“He said that he’s changed since then.”

“Do you really believe him?” Cas growls. Dean blinks up at his mate, licking his lips before he pulls out his phone and starts to type in his dad’s number. Castiel sighs, leaning his head against Dean’s.

“I would like to advise against this decision.” He says. Dean shakes his head.

“I have to, Cas. He’s family.” He says, and then he presses send. He brings the phone up to his ear and it rings only twice before it gets picked up.

“Hello?” John Winchester’s gruff voice comes through the speakers. Dean takes a deep, nervous breath.

“Hey, dad.”


	12. Chapter 12

John Winchester sits across from Dean at their kitchen table, smiling down at an opened picture book. He is currently looking at a picture of Dean and Cas when they visited Disney World with their son. Dean is pregnant in the picture, one hand resting on his stomach as he holds Cas with the other. Damon is seated on Cas’s shoulders, his attention focused on his father’s messy hair.

“You all look so happy.” He says softly. Dean nods, picking up the glass of orange juice he is holding and taking a sip.

“We were. I was four months pregnant with Emma, then. Cas didn’t want us to travel because of it, but I annoyed him until he agreed to let us go.”

John smiled a little, looking up at his son. “I’m glad that you made your own family, Dean. As far as I can tell, Cas is good to you. You deserve that.”

Dean nods, humming softly. “You say that I deserve a good family, and yet you did nothing but abuse me for the first 18 years of my life.”

“Dean…” John sighs, frowning. “I’ve said that I’m sorry for the way I treated you.”

“I don’t think that sorry is going to cut it.” Dean says harshly. John looks down at the table.

“Please, Dean. I was sick then, but I’ve gotten better since. If you just give me a chance, I’ll prove to you that I can be a good father.”

“This isn’t just about me, dad. I’m a father myself now. I can’t let you back into my life if I think that there’s a chance you might hurt my pups.” Dean says, then frowns. “I mean… my pup. I can’t let you into my life if I think you’re going to hurt my pup.”

“If you thought that I was going to hurt you or your family, you wouldn’t have called me. You would have just thrown my number away and forgotten me.”

“You don’t know that.” Dean growls defensively.

“But I have to believe it!” John says, a pained look on his face. He huffs out a sigh and looks away from Dean. “Please, son, just give me a chance. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, I won’t hurt you or your family. Not ever again.”

The omega squints at his father. “I’ll talk with Cas about it. For now, I think you should go. Damon will be home from preschool soon and I need to cook dinner.”

John nods, standing up. Dean stands up as well, and John reaches out to hug him. Dean extends his hand instead, shaking his father’s calloused hand and saying goodbye. He watches John go, then collapses on to the couch with a big sigh.

Five minutes later, Cas and Damon arrive home. Damon bounces over to his omega father, jumping into his lap and hugging him. Dean smiles softly.

“How was your first day back at school, buddy?” He asks, stroking his son’s hair back. Damon shrugs, smiling up at his father.

“It was good. We had juice.”

“Juice? What type of juice?” The omega smiles down at his son. He is so happy to have the little boy in his arms again; he has missed him so much during the day.

“Apple juice. And… and Alfie brought in animal crackers. We all got some.” 

Dean nods, leaning in to kiss Damon’s forehead. “Was everybody happy to see you again?’

“Yeah.” Damon smiles. Castiel smirks a little and sits down across from his mate and son.

“Damon, do you want to tell Daddy about what Anna did today?” He licks his lips. Damon makes a disgusted face.

“She kissed me. It was gross.” He pouts. Dean laughs loudly.

“It was gross?” He asks his son, and the little boy nods. The omega shakes his head, still smiling. “Why did she kiss you?”

“She missed me.” Damon rolled his eyes, squirming a little and crawling off of his father’s lap. The omega pouts a little.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Mars!” He announces, running off to the toy chest in the living room to play with his Lego Space Station. Dean smiles a little and looks over at Cas, shaking his head.

“That boy is crazy.”

Castiel chuckles and nods, getting up and moving so that he can sit beside Dean. He wraps an arm around his mate and kisses is cheek.

“Yeah, but he’s ours.”

“Hmm.” Dean leans into his mate’s touch, closing his eyes. “He’ll grow up strong.”

Castiel nods, kissing Dean’s forehead again. “Yeah. And maybe, one day, he’ll have some little brothers and sisters to look after.”

Dean tenses up, looking up at Cas and giving him a look. A look that said so many things, from _I’m not ready_ to _I’m scared_ and finally to _I don’t want to talk about this_. The Alpha immediately frowned when he saw this look, pulling Dean a little closer and nuzzling his neck.

“Not now, though. I didn’t mean right now.” He whispers. Dean nods a little, relaxing in Castiel’s arms and nuzzling his neck back. Dean sighs, and Castiel rubs slow, soothing circles into his back.

After a while they pull apart, and Castiel offers Dean a soft, small smile. The omega returns it as best as he can, his hands resting in his lap. Cas clears his throat.

“So… how was it with your father today?”

Dean shrugs, looking down at the floor. “He’s… he’s being a child, as usual. Everything is about him. He doesn’t see my perspective at all.”

“What did he say?”

“He wants to be a part of my life again, and he wants to be a grandfather to Damon. But I can’t let him back into my life if I think he might hurt my child.”  
Castiel frowns and nods, thinking for a while. Finally, he reaches out and cups Dean’s face. The omega leans into the touch, looking up at Cas with starry green eyes.

“We’ll figure it out.”

Dean nods, and then he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Cas’s lips. At first the Alpha is surprised, but he quickly responds, kissing Dean for the first time since Emma died nearly two months ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later

“You turn 32 today.” Castiel says, smiling at Dean as they walk barefoot across the war sand. Dean sighs and looks over at the sea, where he can faintly see his and Castiel’s four children playing with each other.

“Don’t remind me. I feel so old.” He shakes his head. Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Puppy, stop being so melodramatic. 32 isn’t old at all. Not to mention that you still look absolutely smoking hot.”

Dean blushes, squeezing Castiel’s hand and smiling up at him. “You’re too sweet to me, Cas. Even bringing me here today- it’s such a nice treat.”

Castiel shrugs. “What can I say? Only the best for my mate.”

Dean smiles. “Do you want to go swimming? The kids look like they’re having a really good time.”

Castiel nods in response before leaning down and lifting Dean up. The omega squeals, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and burying his face in his mate’s bare chest.

“Why do you insist on carrying me all the time?”

“Because you’re my puppy and I love you.” He answers. Dean smiles and leans up, kissing the corner of Castiel’s mouth. The reach the surf and Cas wades in a few feet before tossing Dean forward. The omega yelps and goes under, surfacing a few moments later. He glares at Cas, splashing him with salt water.

“You’re gonna get it, Cas!” He says, wading towards his mate. But before he can make it, his youngest son swim over to him and jumps on his back.

“Daddy!” The five year old laughed as Dean swung him around, grinning at him.

“Hey, Ben. Are you having fun?” He asks, holding the child in his arms. He smiles and nods, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, it’s super fun. We should do this every day!” He yells. Dean laughs, smiling down at his son.

“Every day? I think you would get sunburned a lot if you came here every day.” He frowned slightly. “Speaking of sunscreen… kids!” He calls out to the three remaining children playing in the water. “Come reapply your sunscreen!”

The children groan but come closer, and Dean smiles over at cas. The Alpha smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Look at you, mother hen.”

“Shut it, Cas. Take him.” He holds Ben out to Cas, who smiles and takes the child in his arms. Dean waist while the rest of the children climb out of the water, unwillingly, and walk back up to the beach. He follows them back up to their umbrella, handing out the sunscreen and taking a seat on the lawn chair they have set up. Castiel pouts.

“That’s my chair.” He whines. Dean smirks a little.

“Yeah, well, it’s mine now.”

Castiel growls a little and Dean licks his lips, winking at his mate. Damon, now fourteen years old, groans.

“You guys are gross. Can’t you wait until we’re back in the water to flirt with each other?”

“Hey, if it hadn’t been for your father and I flirting with each other, you’d never have been born.”

“T. M. I.” Damon says, scrunching his nose up. Dean and Castiel both burst out laughing, and the teenager stormed off without reapplying his sunscreen. Dean finishes rubbing the cream into seven year old Claire’s skin, sending her off to play in the surf with her older brother. Then he pulls Ben’s twin brother, Hunter, close and starts to apply sunscreen to his skin. Castiel smiles over at him.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” He sighs wistfully. Dean frowns every so slightly, sending Hunter off to play. He nods at Cas.

“They do...” He swallows, his frown deepening. Castiel sits down on the towel in front of his mate, looking at him curiously.

“What’s the matter, puppy?”

“I… nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?” He asks, his voice soft. When Dean shakes his head, Castiel’s frown deepens. It takes almost a full minute for Cas to figure out what Dean is thinking about. He moves closer to Dean, taking his hands and squeezing them.

“Is it about her? About Emma?’

Dean’s lips wobble a little and he looks away from his mate. Castiel sighs.

“You know she’s in a better place, honey. And we did all we could for her.”

“I know, Cas, I just…” He sighs, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. He squeezes Castiel’s hands. “Sometimes I wonder how she would have grown up. I mean… do you think she would look like Claire?”

“I don’t know. She would have grown up beautiful.”

Dean nods, wiping his eyes a little and smiling sadly. “I just miss her, sometimes. I know it was so long ago… but I can’t help thinking of her sometimes. I can’t help but wonder…” he trails off, swallowing. Castiel reaches out, cupping Dean’s face.

“It’s okay. I think about her all the time, too. And I believe that she still watches over us from heaven… her brothers and her sister. Her spirit,” He runs his hand down Dean’s face, resting it over his heart, “she’s still with us in our hearts.”

Dean nods, tears running down his face. Castiel looks up at him and brushes the tears away, kissing his cheek.

“Come on, let’s get the kids together and we’ll go get some ice cream.”

Dean nods, smiling weakly at Cas. “Alright. You think we can get burgers, too?”

“Anything for my birthday boy.” He says, leaning up to kiss Dean’s lips gently. 

Later that night, Dean sits at the kitchen table in his and Castiel home, grinning as all of his family members sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to him. He laughs loudly at Sam’s out of tune singing, shaking his head at his brother who is holding his own baby daughter, Mary, in his arms. Jessica sits beside Sam, one arm around his shoulder. 

Castiel is beside Dean with Ben in his arms and John is sitting on the other side of the table holding Hunter in his lap. Claire is seated beside her grandfather, her Great Aunt Ellen on her other side. Next to Ellen is Ash, who has an arm wrapped around Jo’s shoulder. Jo has one hand resting on her stomach, where her and Ash’s pup is growing.

They finish the song and Dean and John both hold Hunter and Ben up so that they can blow out the candles on the cake. Dean smiles, sitting back with Ben settled in his lap.

“What did you wish for, daddy?” Claire asks, grinning over at him. Dean smiles.

“It’s a secret.” He answers, biting his lips. Then he speaks again. “Anyway, I’ve already got everything I could ever wish for.” He says softly. Castiel smiles and reaches over, rubbing his shoulder. Dean turns to him and smiles, leaning in to kiss his mate’s lips softly. Sam smirks over at him.

“Awww.” He teases. Dean glares at him.

“Shut up, Sam.”

Sam snickers and Dean rolls his eyes, reaching for a knife. Sam’s eyes widen.

“Oh no, please don’t, Dean. I was only kidding!” He laughs. Dean gives him a pointed look.

“I’m just cutting the cake, you big dufus.” He says, slicing up a small piece for Ben and then another for Hunter. He serves everyone at the table, then cuts himself his own slice, moaning at the taste. Ash smirks over at him.

“Keep it PG, Dean. There are children listening.” He says. Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes, taking another bite of cake.

“It tastes really good.” He smiles, looking over at Ellen. “Thank you, Ellen.”

“It’s always a pleasure to cook for you, sweetheart.” She says. “I meant to make you a pie, but somebody ate it.” She goves Ash a pointed look. He puts his hands up.

“It wasn’t me, I swear.” He says. Jo smiles sheepishly.

“It’s the truth, mom. It was me.” She blushes as everyone laughs. John smiles and clears his throat.

“I think that it’s time for Dean to open his presents.”

“Presents?” Ben asks, bouncing up and down. Cas reaches out, plucking the boy off of Dean’s lap.

“Yeah, daddy’s going to open up his birthday presents. Do you and Hunter want to go get them from the living room?”

“Yes!” Ben and Hunter both yell, running off to the living room. Dean chuckles, smiling over at Cas.

“Do you remember when Damon was that little?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Damon says, scowling. Castiel smirks over at his teenage son. 

“Yes, I do. I remember when he was a baby, too. He had the cutest little butt.”

“Dad.” Damon hisses, blushing. Dean and Cas both begin to laugh. That’s when Hunter and ben return to the table, gifts piled up in their little arms. Castiel takes them from their arms, putting them on the table. He hands Dean a small box first.

“This one is from me.” He smiles, then leans in to whisper in Dean’s ear. ‘I have another present for you later tonight.”

“We can all hear you.” Sam frowns over at Cas, who turns red and leans back in his chair.

“Just open the present.” He says, and Dean grins at him before tearing it open. He opens the little box, pulling out a thin silver chain with a cross on the end of it.

“This is beautiful, Cas.” He says, leaning in to kiss his mate’s cheek. Castiel smiles.

“I bought that a few weeks ago. I wasn’t going to give it to you, because I figured you wouldn’t like it. But after what we talked about today…” He pauses, reaching for Dean’s hand and squeezing it. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Dean whispers, hanging it around his neck and smiling at his mate. He leans in to kiss his cheek one more time. “Thank you.”

“Open ours!” Jessica pipes up, pointing to one present that is neatly wrapped in purple paper. He reaches for it, tearing the paper open and laughing when he pulls out the contents. Two neatly folded tee shirts are inside. One is a Motor Head T-Shirt, and the other is a Blue Oyster Cult T-Shirt. He smiles up at his brother.

“These are great, man. Thank you.” He stands up, leaning over at the table to give his brother a one-armed hug. Then he kisses Jess’s cheek, sitting back in his chair. He reaches for the next present in the stack, which is from his father.

“Your Aunt helped me pick it out.” He says. Dean smiles and opens up the present. He grins, pulling out a Vinyl of ACDC’s High Voltage.

“This is terrific, dad. Thank you so much.” He puts it down, leaning over and hugging John. He pats his back, then sits back in his chair.

“Open ours.” Jo says, smiling at Dean. The omega narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“It’s nothing inappropriate, is it?” he asks, reaching for the gift on the table that Jo is pointing at. Ash shakes his head.

“It’s perfectly safe for public use, Dean.” He assures him. The omega smiles and opens the gift, nodding in appreciation as he pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He grins at Jo and Ash.

“Thank you, guys. Maybe in four months I’ll call you up and we can have a nice little party.” He smirks at Jo, making Ash growl softly. Dean laughs, reaching for the last present on the table, a card from Ellen. He opens it up, gasping at what’s inside.

“Oh. My. God.” He says, looking up at Ellen with wide eyes. He sets the card down, getting up and rushing around the table. He squeezes her in a hug, kissing her cheek. “Thank you so much!”

“What is it?” Sam asks, his eyes wide. Castiel picks the card up, gasping and smiling when he sees what’s inside.

“It’s Aunt Ellen’s pecan pie recipe.” He grins. Dean smiles over at him.

“You know what we’re doing this weekend!” he says. Everyone laughs, and Dean resumes his seat. Damon clears his throat.

“Dad, I… uh… I got you something.” He holds out a picture frame to his father, blushing a little. “I didn’t get a chance to wrap it. I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head, taking the present. “It’s fine, Damon. A present is a…” he trails off as he looks down at it, his heart skipping a beat. It’s an old picture from many years ago- the very picture that Sam took with his phone on the day Emma was born. Damon is four years old, cuddles up next to Dean as the omega cradles Emma close to his chest. Castiel is sitting beside them, a huge smile on his face. Dean clears his throat.

“Where did you get this picture?” he asks softly. Damon looks down.

“I found it. I figured… it’s a nice picture. It deserves to be framed.” He says. Dean nods, smiling a little bit.

“I agree, Damon. It’s a very nice picture.” He hands it over to Castiel, then gets up and walks over to his son. He hugs him, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you. I love it.” Then he looks u, wiping his eyes and smiling at his whole family. ‘I love each and every one of you. So much.”

It’s midnight now, and Dean is holding on to the bed posts for dear life, muffling his moans in the ball gag tied around his head. Tears of frustration roll down his face as Castiel strokes his cock, bringing him right to the edge only to stop at the last minute. The Alpha smirks as Dean groans in frustration, kissing his way back up Dean’s body. He stops at his neck, licking and sucking until there is a dark hickey there.

“What do you want, Dean?” He asks.

“Yuuughhh…” Dean groans, bucking his hips. Castiel smirks slightly.

“I couldn’t quite understand that, Dean.” He says. Dean groans, throwing his head back as Castiel laughs. He kisses his way back down Dean’s body, pushing his fingers into Dean’s slick hole and smiling. The man groans and Castiel curls his fingers upward, scooping some slick out and licking it off of his fingers. He groans softly at the taste, his own hand traveling down to stroke his cock a few times before he looks back up at Dean.

“Do you want my knot, Dean.”

The omega whimpers, nodding profusely. Castiel smiles and sits up on his knees on the bed, grabbing Dean’s hips and dragging him a little closer. Dean spreads his legs wide and Castiel laughs.

“Such a needy little slut.” He purrs, leaning over Dean and kissing at his nipples. The omega shivers, bucking his hips and pressing himself against Cas. The Alpha growls, pulling back and slapping Dean’s thigh.

“Stay still, puppy.” He says, then slides off of the bed and walks over to the dresser. Dean whimpers loudly, his body shaking as he waits for Cas. The Alpha looks over at him, slightly concerned.

“Are you okay, puppy?”

“Mmmhmm.” Dean whimpers, nodding. Castiel smiles, opening up the last drawer of their bedside table and pulling out a small vibrator with a simulation knot on it. He walks back to Dean kneeling in front of him again. Dean spreads his legs eagerly and Cas bends down, licking at Dean’s puckered, slippery hole. The omega moans, closing his eyes as his thighs tremble.

Cas licks and slurps at his mate’s hole, circling his rim with his tongue and occasionally dipping it in. Dean tastes so good… Castiel could eat him out forever. But he knows that his omega isn’t going to last much longer, so he gets straight to the point. He pulls back, pushing the vibrator against Dean’s hole and slowly working it into him. The omega keens underneath him, arching his back and begging for more.

“It’s okay…” Castiel runs a soothing hand over Dean’s thigh, pushing the vibrator all the way in and turning it on high. Dean cried out, his hips bucking wildly as the vibrator buzzes against his prostate. Cas grins up at him, crawling up and straddling his chest. He rips the ball gag out of Dean’s mouth, quickly leaning down to kiss him.

“You good?” he pants. Dean moans in response, nodding. Castiel smiles, grabbing his cock and stroking it up and down. Then he pushes his tip against Dean’s mouth, running his fingers through the omega’s hair. Dean quickly gets the message, sitting back on his elbows and opening his mouth for Cas. He lets his mouth go slack for Castiel, and the Alpha groans and begins to buck his hips.

Dean takes his Alpha’s thick cock all the way down his throat, gagging and drooling all over it. He keeps his eyes locked on Castiel’s, his pupils dilated larger than Cas has ever seen them. The sight only spurs him on further, and before long he is spilling right into Dean’s mouth.

The omega swallows it all. Moments after Cas has pulled out of Dean’s mouth the omega cums, groaning and whimpering as his small, red cock twitches. And cum spurts out. Little drops of cum ooze out of his cock, but it’s all he can muster, and he whimpers as he collapses back on the bed.

Castiel cleans him up, turning the vibrator off and working it out of his hole before cleaning his soft cock off. He cleans himself up, then crawls onto the bed and wraps his arm around Dean. He kisses the back of his neck softly.

“Was that a good birthday present?” He asks. Dean smiles, nodding sleepily.

“Hmm… yeah. You’re the best Alpha an omega could ever ask for.”

Castiel chuckles, smiling. He holds Dean closer, sighing happily. “I love you with all of my heart, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too.”


	14. In Loving Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Loving Memory of Marcus Rinaldi

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that this is not an update, but I would seriously appreciate if you all could read this.

This story, as well as the prequel, was written for my boyfriend Marcus. Marcus had terminal lung and bone cancer. He was the sweetest guy I never knew. He loved me with everything he had and he accepted me for who I was, no matter what. We had so many plans of things to do together, but sadly, those plans will never come to pass. He deserved to live to an old age... He deserved the world. I would have given him anything he wanted. And that's why I wrote this for him.

We originally came up with the plot through a role play we did together. He loved it so much that I promised I would write him a fanfiction version of it before he passed. You have no idea the joy that it brought him whenever I would update a chapter of our story. 

This story is dedicated to Marcus Rinaldi. My love, he will live forever in my heart. And I hope that when you read this story, you take a little piece of that love and you carry it with you. That's all Marcus ever wanted - for people to love each other, no matter their differences.

I just know that he's smiling down at me, and all of you, from heaven.

Rest In Peace, my Darling.


End file.
